Remember, I love you
by dragonballzfangirl20
Summary: Chichi has a secret hidden from her husband. A secret admirer of the past to be exact that wants her as his Queen. Their friends are included in the mix as well. Will Goku allow this admirer take his wife away from him forever? Continue reading to find out! Pairs- More of GxCC, and a little of VxB, Kx18. REVIEW! New info. available for this story on my page!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm here with another GxCC story! I'm very excited about this one, and hopefully all of you GxCC fans like it! Oh, by the way there won't be a Cell saga but this is before Goten is born. **

**I don't own dbz or the characters, just the story plot!**

**Let's move on!**

**Stranger Alert **

It was another normal day at Mount Paozu. Chichi had just finished doing the laundry and sweeping the kitchen floor. She had been waiting for Goku and Gohan to come home for about three hours, and was growing impatient.

'_Where could they be at?' _Chichi would think, putting the broom that was in her hand away.

As she began pacing through the living room, she heard a knock on the door. _'Now who could that be?' _she thought walking towards the front door. _'Gohan and especially Goku would never knock to come in,' _She stopped in front of the door and opened it, seeing a huge bouquet of flowers laying on the ground. She looked at them oddly, picking them up from the ground.

'Since when do I get flowers like this?' Chichi thought as she saw a small card inside the bouquet. It had written in blue ink _To my lovely Chichi, from your secret admirer_. She blinked a few times, in shock as she scrunched her eyebrows together in annoyance.

" Who would ever send something like this to me? I'm married for crying out loud!" Chichi said throwing the card aside, not reading what was written on the inside.

" Well I guess they'll be perfect for replacing the living room flowers," Chichi said holding the bouquet in her left hand and closing the door with her right.

She lost the anger she was feeling towards her husband and son for being late and walked over to the living room table. She replaced the wilted flowers that were in the flower vase with the bouquet she received. She sighed in relief as she took one of the flowers out of the vase, it was a mysterious purple flower that glowed. Chichi stared at the flower and set it down on the living room table.

" What a strange flower," Chichi said as just pushed the thought aside and went to get dinner ready.

**About an hour later-**

" Ahh…that hit the spot!" Goku said smiling as he finished his last bowel of noodles.

" Mom, I wanted to ask you if I could go see Piccolo after I finish studying?" Gohan asked, crossing his fingers.

" Gohan, I don't want you to be hanging out with that man all the time, can't you wait until tomorrow?" Chichi asked her son as Gohan looked down at his hands saying disappointed " Yes,"

" Good now go wash up and start your studying," Chichi said cleaning up, as Goku looked at her. Chichi caught him staring at her and asked " What?"

" Nothing, it's just that…never mind," Goku said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

' That's strange, last I remember Chichi had black eyes not gray,' Goku thought washing his hands and face. ' And, I don't remember her not getting worked up about Gohan asking if he could spend time with Piccolo,' He thought staring at himself in the mirror. ' Why is Chichi acting so, differently?'

' She's probably starting to loosen up,' Goku thought as he walked out of the bathroom and curiously looked at his wife in the kitchen. She was humming as she was washing the dishes. Goku walked through the living room to get to the front door and saw the new, nice smelling flowers in the flower vase. " Huh, I guess Chichi got new flowers today," he said as he opened the door and stepped outside. The sun was beginning to set as Goku closed the door behind him. He frowned at the sight as he looked up into the sky saying " Guess I'm just going to have to stay home today," He looked down at his boots and saw a white card on the ground. He picked it up with wonder and looked at the writing.

" To my…lovely Chichi…from your secret admirer?" Goku read confused and reread it. Goku opened the door saying " Chichi…I found something that you might wanna see,"

**Oooh I wonder what's going to happen next? How will Goku react towards his wife? Keep reading to find out!**

_**~dragonballzfangirl20**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry about this very late update. I've started school once again…and of course it has kept me very busy. Sorry again, let's proceed on with the chapter! **

**I don't own DBZ in any way, it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. **

**It's not just her**

" What is it Goku," Chichi said as she walked over to Goku.

" I have a question, who sent you this?" Goku asked in a surprised and confused tone. Chichi just smiled at him and replied " I don't know, I just read the outside of the card, I think there's some writing on the inside," Goku raised both of his eyebrows up in surprise and said " Well maybe it has the name of the person who sent it to you," " I never thought of that, lets see," Chichi said as she took the card from her husband. She opened the card and read out loud " I am happy to inform, you have been chosen to be in the Queens martial arts tournament. If you decline to come, well actually you have no choice. See you there, love your secret admirer,"

" Who could this person be? Is his name secret admirer or something?" Goku asked Chichi as she walked into the house and froze at the door saying " A secret admirer is someone you have feelings for, but It doesn't matter anyways. I should of thrown this away in the trash when I first saw it," Chichi said as she ripped it up into little pieces. She then stopped and looked at her confused husband asking " Goku are you jealous?" " No, I'm just surprised that someone sent you something like that," He said as he looked down at the ripped up pieces of paper.

Chichi looked at him and said " Don't worry about that letter, instead we should go on a walk,"

" Are you serious?" Goku asked in shock as Chichi nodded her head smiling " Yes,"

" I…uh…but it's getting dark," Goku said as Chichi closed the door behind her and said " It doesn't matter…unless you don't want to go,"

" Ah no no no! Sure lets go!" Goku said as Chichi smiled at him taking his hand. They both started walking as the sky as it began to darken.

Goku looked at his wife and frowned thinking ' Chichi…what's happening to you?

**At Capsule corporation the next day: **

" Hello, hello Trunks," Bulma cooed to her son as he would start to laugh.

_Ding! _

" Hmm…I wonder who that is?" Bulma asked herself, looking at her wrist watch. It was six forty-six in the afternoon. She walked out of her son's room, passing her mother on the way to the front door.

" Hey mom, could you take Trunks? I'm going to go check who's at the door," Bulma said to her mother as Mrs. Briefs " Oh okay sweetie, but there no one out there. Just a bunch of really pretty flowers," " Flowers? That's strange I haven't ordered any," Bulma said as Mrs. Briefs said " Neither did I,"

" I'll go check it out," Bulma said walking down the stairs, passing the living room and opened the door. There on the ground laid a pile of flowers with a light blue colored envelope. She grabbed it off of the ground and opened it. Inside was a card with gray writing.

" What the…," Bulma began saying as she read ' Dear Bulma Briefs, I'm here to inform you that you have been chosen to be in the Queens martial arts tournament. You have no choice. Good day'

" Have to go? Ha! I don't even know how to fight," Bulma said shaking her head sighing ' The things people make up these days," Bulma thought as she looked at the pile of flowers. She spotted a very light icy blue flower. She picked it up and said " I guess I could keep this one, it smells nice and it's pretty," The flower began glowing as she examined it. " Wow, this must be a rare flower," Bulma said as she took it inside with her. " Hm…I think I'll ask Vegeta to take a walk with me," Bulma said happily as she left the pile of flowers on the table beside her and walk towards the gravity room.

" Vegeta! Take a break already," Bulma said through the upper screen.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her asking " What do you want woman? Don't you see I'm training?!"

" Oh Vegeta, stop being so grumpy and go on a walk with me," Bulma said in a very cheerful tone, turning the gravity off in the room Vegeta's in.

Vegeta glared at her, saying " Are you serious? Bulma I think you should go repair something and leave me alone!"

" Nonsense Vegeta, you need a break," Bulma said as she turned the device to talk to Vegeta off.

' Grr…stupid woman,' Vegeta thought, just about to turn the gravity room dial on.

" I said take a break!" Bulma shouted to Vegeta as she dragged him by his shirt outside.

" You're very lucky that I'm not refusing to leave," He said as Bulma just laughed.

" Silly Vegeta," she said with a small smile towards her prince.

**The next day at the Son home: **

It was the next morning, Goku was sound asleep. He cuddled up against his wife who was surprisingly really soft. He then heard a 'ring!' from the home phone. He woke up rubbing his eyes and picked up the phone saying " Hello,"

" Hey Goku, I know its really early in the morning but did 18 pass by?" Goku heard Krillin ask as he yawned.

" Nope. Not a sign of her," Goku said as he touched his wife's shoulder. His hand sunk all the way down, shocked he lifted up the sheet of blanket seeing nothing but pillows.

His eyes widened as he asked " Why are ya asking?"

" Cause 18 didn't say anything to me yesterday about it," Krillin said as Goku responded nervously " We're kinda in the same situation, Chichi isn't here either,"

" What?" Krillin asked in a nervous tone.

Goku got out of his bed and did what he usually did in the morning and then said " I don't know about you, but I think something bad is going to happen if we don't find those two,"

" Hold on, they might of left to Capsule Corporation to see Bulma!" Krillin said, his voice changing into a more hopeful tone.

" I don't know Krillin, I still feel that bad feeling," Goku said as he walked towards the front door.

" Dad…what are you doing?" Gohan asked at the last stair step yawning.

Goku quickly stopped and turned to face his son saying " I'm just going out for a while, you know get some training done,"

" But don't you think it's a little to early?" Gohan asked as he began rubbing his eyes.

" No not at all! Okay Gohan see you later!" Goku said in a rushed voice as he left, leaving Gohan confused.

' I got to know what's going on,' Goku thought as he began flying towards the direction of Krillin's home.

He stopped himself from going any further and thought 'That idea of going to Bulma's isn't a bad one, they might of went there,'

' I hope,' Goku thought flying off.

**At a prison cell: **

" Ugh, what happen?" Chichi asked herself as she rubbed her aching head.

She sat up, her hair loosely falling down her back and shoulders. Chichi saw that Bulma and 18 were knocked out. Bulma was mumbling something to herself and 18 was in some kind of pain. Chichi crawled over to the other girls, shaking both of their shoulders. Bulma woke up first and then 18. They both sat up. Bulma held her head complaining of a headache and 18 looked very pale, her hair covering some of her face as she held her left arm.

" Chichi, what are you…18!" Bulma said shocked out of her mind.

" Yeah, did you need something Capsule girl?" 18 asked in an annoyed tone, tucking her hair behind her ears.

" Why you…," Bulma began saying as Chichi interpreted her saying " Hey you two, by any chance do you know how we got here?"

Bulma stopped looking at 18 and moved her attention to Chichi, nodding her head no, 18 looked around frowning.

" How did we whined up in a cellar?" Bulma asked as Chichi slumped down to the ground with a 'You just noticed?' look on her face.

" Who cares, I just want to get out of here," 18 said as she winced in pain. " What the hell? My arm is hurting," 18 said as she saw her bloody arm in shock " How is this possible? I'm an android,"

" Not anymore," Chichi said folding her arms as Bulma said " Welcome to the human side,"

18 just huffed and said " Enough about me, how do we get out of here?"

" Good question…except nobody knows!" Bulma said loudly as 18 only covered the ear Bulma was yelling towards.

Chichi just sighed thinking 'Great, I don't have a clue of where I am, Bulma's over reacting and 18 looks like she doesn't care what we say,'

" Hey you two, can we save the chit-chat for later and worry about getting out of here?" Chichi asked as both of them looked at Chichi.

" Fine," they both said folding their arms and glared at each other.

" Good," Chichi said as she walked over to the cell door.

" Hello? Is anyone here?" Chichi asked in the slightly dark room. Nothing responded back as she walked back to the others.

" Well that didn't help," Chichi said as Bulma let out a giggle.

" You try doing something Bulma," Chichi said as she huffed looking away.

" I'd try but you already did," Bulma said as 18 shushed both of them.

18 narrowed her eyes and said in a whisper " Someone is coming,"

All the girls saw a shadow approaching the cellar they were in. 18 narrowed her eyes even more, Chichi's eyes widened and Bulma started shaking. The shadow got closer and closer until it was right in front of the cellar. " Hey, one of you turn the lights on completely," a male voice said as a faint voice said " Okay," The lights turned on, a tall dark brown haired male with very light brown eyes and light skin smiled at them. Chichi was the first to get up and said " I know you, you're that kid that helped out at my father's castle," The man smirked and said " Yes, I'm surprised that you even remember me," " You did stand out the most with your pointy hair," Chichi said as he laughed saying " Ahh you never fail to humor me princess,"

" If you don't mind me getting into your business, who is this creep?" 18 asked pointing at the man who's smile faded into a frown. " My name isn't creep you blonde tramp, it Xioren," He said in an annoyed voice. 18 flinched as her eyebrows connected, clenching her teeth together. " Why you little bitch! Why don't you come in here and say that to my face!" 18 yelled as Xioren smirked.

" I don't have to listen to you tramp, but if you want you'll be the first to fight in the tournament tomorrow," Xioren said as he laughed walking away.

" You coward!" Bulma shouted as Chichi angrily watched him leave.

" Humph, that's unless if your so called husbands find you," Xioren said as he kept walking away laughing loudly.

" That guy really shouldn't call me names," 18 said moving her hair out of her face, then looked up at Chichi.

" So what's the history you have with that idiot?" 18 asked Chichi as she sighed and sat down looking at both girls.

" Get comfortable, this may take a while to explain," She said as she tried calming herself down. " We might be at huge risk in this tournament," Chichi said as both ladies continued listening.

**And that is it for this chapter! Be on the look out for the next chapter! **

**Preview for the next chap.: **

" **So I see your men came to save you, how sweet," Xioren said " Unfortunately for you all I'm not letting you ladies leave," " Will see about that you pathetic low life," Vegeta said narrowing his eyes at Xioren as Bulma hid behind Vegeta, holding on to his dark blue shirt. **

**Please read and review! **

_**~dragonballzfangirl20**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Here's the new chapter! Also I'll be updating weekly!**

**I don't own DBZ in any way, it all belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Run!**

" What do you mean Chichi?" Bulma asked as Chichi faced the ground. " Xioren has always liked watching fights and enjoyed seeing people beat each other up when he was younger," " So you're saying that he was messed up in the head?" 18 asked as she kept holding her arm.

" I'm not sure, the first time I met him he was really nice to me and my father,"

*flashback in author's view*

" Chichi?"

" Yes papa?" The little princess responded to her father the Ox King. " I'd like you to meet a boy who's going to be working here," the Ox King said, a boy beside him.

Chichi looked over at the little brown headed boy. He was almost the same age as Chichi.

" Oh really? That's great!" Chichi said smiling as the boy smiled back at her.

" Look at that, you're friends already," the Ox King said as he patted the boy's head with his finger.

" Chichi this little guys name is Xioren, Xioren meet my daughter Chichi," Ox King said as Xioren bowed.

" It's an honor to meet you and your father Princess Chichi," the boy said as he straighten up from his bow. " What nice manners he has too," Ox King said as he stepped back a little saying " You two continue talking, I'll be downstairs,"

And with that, the Ox King left the two young kids alone. The room was silent. Chichi just stood in her spot, looking at the boy even more. The boy caught her staring and asked " Is there something I can help you with Princess Chichi?" Chichi shook her head responding " No I was just admiring your spiky brown hair," The boy smiled and said " Thank you princess, now why don't I take you on a stroll around your castle?"

" Uh…sure," Chichi said as he motioned her to go first. 'This kid might be nicer that I thought,' Chichi thought to herself as she walked ahead of the spiky brown haired boy.

*End of flashback*

" Chichi are you seriously telling me that…that guy was nice?! He seems worse than Vegeta when he's grumpy for crying out loud!" Bulma said loudly as Chichi rubbed her head.

" I was a kid, I didn't know any better," Chichi said as she looked over at 18. 18 was giving Chichi a deadly look that said 'shut up and hurry up or I'll hurt you,' " Let me continue, now this part was the day I came back from fighting alongside Goku when we were younger,"

*Second flashback in author's view*

" Hey Xioren! Guess what I met this really cute and strong boy named Goku," Chichi said to her close servant friend. She blushed a little saying " He also said something about a bride, I think he likes me,"

Xioren's eyes widened as he stood up saying " You mean you like someone already? But you're so young!"

" It's nothing to get all worked about Xioren, he's just…seems like the perfect boy," Chichi said spinning around in circles as she heard Xioren huff. She stopped and tilted her head to one side asking " You don't seem to happy Xioren, what's the matter?" He looked away and replied " It's nothing Princess Chichi,"

*Interrupted by 18*

" Okay Chichi, I'm sure you can move on from your little love memories," 18 said as Bulma glared at her saying " Be quiet 18! I thought it was kind of cute…hm I wonder how Vegeta looked like when he was little. Probably really cute,"

" Cute? I don't think he'll like hearing you say that about him Bulma," A male voice said as the person reached the door. Bulma and Chichi's eyes lit up as they saw Goku grinning at them. " Goku! Where have you been? We've been in here for hours! You know how hard it is not to have electronic devices?!" Goku hushed Bulma whispering very loudly " Shh! Keep it down, they'll hear you!"

" Yeah Capsule girl, listen to the genius," 18 said as she got off the floor, walking towards the other girls. " I hope that was a comment 18," Goku said looking at her shrugging her shoulder saying " Whatever,"

Goku just sighed and with his strength opened the prison door. All the girls walked through and started running towards the direction Goku was saying. Soon they saw Vegeta and Krillin at the doors.

" C'mon! I think they're heading this way!" Krillin said as they ran even faster. The guys decided to fly, so they took their spouse and took off into the sky.

" Man, that was a piece of cake," Krillin said as Goku turned to face him saying " Yeah, it sure was,"

" So what took you so long to find us?" Bulma asked as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

" Good question, we kinda didn't exactly know where to start," Goku said as Krillin continued for Goku " Yeah, we all forgot that we could just sense your energy," " Wow I wonder where that guy would of taken us if…," Bulma said as all of a sudden they began to fall down.

" Why are we falling?!" the girls shouted as they continued to fall downwards.

" I don't know! Apparently we can't fly anymore!" Krillin said as they got closer and closer to the ground. All of the guys turned themselves around and hit the ground first instead of the girls.

Moments later they all woke up sitting on the ground. " Ow…I never thought it would be this painful to fall down from the sky," Goku said as he sat up. Vegeta looked at him saying " Idiot! You've fallen from the sky lots of times!" " Oh yeah…hahaha," Goku said laughing as Krillin just sighed.

" Hey look over there! I see shadows coming towards us," Chichi pointed out as Goku and the others turned to see what Chichi was talking about.

" Hey, its true! What if its that Xioren guy," Bulma said as Chichi shyly moved a little away from Goku. The guys all looked at Bulma with 'huh?' faces. " It's a guy from Chichi's past that apparently likes her," Goku faced his wife, Krillin looked over at her and Vegeta just kept staring at the shadows.

" It's nothing! Nothing at all, Bulma doesn't know what she's talking about!" Chichi said loudly as she started laughing.

" Chichi is that the guy who…," Goku began saying as the shadows were finally in front of them. Vegeta was glaring at the people as the rest of them got up, pushing there mate and wives behind them.

" Who are you people?" Goku asked as Xioren glared at Goku.

" So I see your men have came to save you, how touching," Xioren said as a smirk crept up on his face. " Unfortunately for you all I'm not letting you ladies leave," he said as the guys glared at him. " Will see about that you pathetic low life," Vegeta said narrowing his eyes at Xioren as Bulma hid behind Vegeta, holding on to his dark blue shirt. Chichi held on to Goku's Gi, afraid that her husband could get hurt. She loosen her grip thinking 'Why am I worried? Goku's the strongest man here,'

" Why do you want them?" Krillin asked referring to the girls. Xioren chuckled and said " I must compliment you men, you have very beautiful wives that could be my queen,"

" What? Are you mad? I'm not letting you get anywhere near her!" Vegeta said referring to Bulma as she said " Aww Vegeta," " Don't get all mushy Bulma, your parents would kill me somehow if you die," Bulma hit Vegeta on the head saying " You ruined the moment," " Oh shut up!" Vegeta said as Krillin and Goku both said " That goes for us too!" " Well except the parent killing part," Krillin said as Xioren snapped his fingers. Immediately, Krillin and 18 were up in the air capture by Xioren's minions.

Soon a visible force field was made between the two couple, Goku and Chichi on the left, Vegeta and Bulma on the right.

" What the hell?" Vegeta said as Bulma stared at the visible force field. She got up and tried touching it. It suddenly sent a electric shock to her hand. She fell down blowing on her hand. " Genius, bravo woman," Vegeta said as Bulma cried out " Shut up Vegeta!"

" I see you found out about the visible force field already," Xioren said as he said " Here's the deal, if you get out of this visible force field before my minions catch you, you're free to go but if not then say goodbye to your wife," Xioren signaled the minions holding 18 and Krillin to leave to the other force field.

" This part doesn't apply to them. So, Saiyan did I mention that after using to much energy, you'll quickly feel very weak and tired, so use your energy sparingly," Xioren said as he started walking off. " Okay everyone, they have a forty second head start," " GO!" Xioren shouted as both couples got up on there feet and began running for the sake of their relationship. The force fields completely turned in opposite directions, neither group could see each other anymore.

'I gotta get Chichi out of here before those guys take her,' Goku thought as he took his wife's hand into his and began running even more. 'And I'm sure Gohan would like to keep seeing his mother, just like I want her to stay with us,' He thought taking a quick look at Chichi and kept running.

'They better not separate me from Vegeta, cause I want to keep seeing my little Trunks,' Bulma thought as Vegeta stopped running. " I don't believe a word that manic was saying," Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma by the waist and shot up into the air. 'I'm going to speed through this so I can go back to training,' Vegeta thought as he kept flying.

Krillin and 18 weren't in that bad of a situation. They didn't have that rule of energy being used up. They both chose to run despite the fact that 18 surprisingly couldn't fly anymore and her arm was bleeding.

**Could it be that Krillin and 18 are weak in Xioren's eyes, and the other groups are stronger? Find out what happens to all three groups on the next chapter! **

**Preview to next chapter: **

_GxCC- " I honestly don't get why we ran so much," Chichi said as Goku looked up at her from the ground. " At least you have energy still, unlike me," He said as both of them sighed. _

_VxB- " Don't ever kiss me like that you hear?" Vegeta said in a very annoyed tone. " I can kiss you as much as I want mister! Cause remember you're weaker than I am," Bulma said proudly as Vegeta felt Bulma kiss him on the cheek. " You have a death wish don't you?!" Vegeta shouted, hearing loud thumping noises from a faraway distance. _

_Kx18- " 18 I think you should take a break now, you look really sick," Krillin said as 18 faced him saying " Krillin I'm not a weakling, if I still was an android we would of escaped by now!" " 18...," Krillin began saying as they heard th noise of people heading their way. " Bloody hell, they're heading this way!" 18 shouted as both her and Krillin began running. _

**Please read and review!**

_**~dragonballzfangirl20 **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry about this late update. I've been really busy with school work and all, but don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I have time! :D Oh and since I didn't update a chap. last week, I'll be updating another chapter tomorrow too! : ) So thank you to all of you who haven't forgotten this story! **

**I don't own dbz, it belongs to Akira Toriyama!**

**Problems**

About an hour had past by since the runaway began. Each group had lost the group of minions chasing them.

**With Krillin and 18:**

Krillin and 18 were walking beside each other silently. Krillin was beginning to get worry about his wife. Her arm was still hurting her. He took a quick glance at her, seeing her very pale face.

" 18 I think you should take a break now, you look really sick," Krillin said as 18 faced him saying " Krillin I'm not a weakling, if only I still had my powers we would of escaped by now!"

" 18...," Krillin began saying as they heard the noise of people heading their way. " Bloody hell, they're heading this way!" 18 shouted as both her and Krillin began running. " Hold on 18, I think I have enough energy to carry you," Krillin said as he started flying above e his wife. " Grab my hand, I'll pull you up," Krillin said as 18 took his hand.

Slowly, Krillin began lifting 18 up into the air. Soon they were flying away, hoping to get away from the minions.

' _Okay Krillin, you gotta focus, for 18,'_ Krillin thought as he heard 18 saying " Krillin…I…I can't hold on,"

Krillin looked down at 18 and saw that she was beginning to slip out of his grasp. He slowly started to drop down to the ground. He lifted 18 up into his arms and hid behind a bunch of bushes.

' _Man…what am I going to do?' _He thought as he looked down at his wife's motionless figure.

**With Bulma and Vegeta: **

" What did I tell you?" Bulma asked, her arms folded across her chest with a annoyed look. " You told me nothing!" Vegeta said out loud, startling a few birds in a tree that flew away. Bulma just looked away saying " Yeah right! I told you that Xioren guy wasn't lying about the whole energy thing!" " Shut up Bulma! You're acting like a child!" Vegeta said even louder than before.

Just as Bulma was about to yell at him again, she noticed him slowly falling down to his knees. She soon walked over to his side saying " He wasn't lying about the energy thing for sure," " No…I'm perfectly fine I…I just need a break," Vegeta said as he fell towards Bulma's hand on her lap. His head laid on top of her hands as she surprisingly sat there. Her eyes lit up as she looked down at Vegeta. He looked so peaceful for once, even though he probably passed out. _' Wow…for once Vegeta actually looks calm instead of mad,'_ She thought, slipping one of her hands from under his head and touched his forehead with the back of her hand. Bulma began to giggle as she leaned down to kiss Vegeta staring at her with a very angry expression on his face. He sat up and moved to a nearby tree, his back against a tree trunk glaring at Bulma.

" Don't ever kiss me like that you hear?" Vegeta said in a very annoyed tone. " I can kiss you all I want mister! Cause you're weaker than I am," Bulma said proudly as Vegeta saw Bulma moving towards him, and felt her kiss his cheek. " You have a death wish don't you?!" Vegeta shouted, hearing loud thumping noises from a faraway distance.

' What the…?" Vegeta asked himself as Bulma's eyes widened. Both saw a group of people heading directly their way.

" You've got to be kidding!" Vegeta said out loud as Bulma began shaking her head side to side saying " I'm to pretty to die now!" Vegeta turned around and started running, grabbing Bulma's wrist as he passed by her. ' I can't believe this, I'm running away from a group of low lives instead of destroying them,' He thought as he stopped, letting go of Bulma's wrist. " What are we standing around for Vegeta? We have to get away from them!" Bulma said in a worried tone as Vegeta faced her saying " Go on, I'll stay here,"

Bulma looked at him with a confused look as Vegeta shouted out " I said leave woman!" Bulma glared at him as she ran ahead thinking _' You better stay alive Vegeta,'_

Vegeta stood straight and tall, facing the group of minions that headed towards him.

A smirk appeared on his face as he said " Let the blasting begin,"

**With Goku and Chichi: **

" Hey Chichi, how much longer till we get out of here?" Goku asked as he started complaining " My stomach hurts, my head hurts and I literally can't lift my feet off of the ground!"

" Goku stop it! You know as well as I do that you're the strongest man on this planet! How is it possible that you can't keep walking?!" Chichi asked out loud as Goku mumbled " Well if you put it that way, then no I'm not strong anymore," Chichi turned to face him saying " Fine! Let's go sit down before you fall down,"

Chichi sat down on the grass as Goku fell face first on the ground. " Ow…that's gonna leave a mark," he murmured as he heard Chichi say " I didn't mean it," He turned his whole self around and faced her. " What do you mean?" He asked as Chichi looked at him and said " You know, the part when I said let's sit down before you fall," Goku began saying " But I…," " Don't worry about it Goku, just take your break," Chichi said as she sighed, looking away. Goku just laid back down on the ground. Chichi put her hands on her cheeks saying "I honestly don't get why we ran so much," Goku looked up at her from the ground. " At least you have energy still, unlike me," He said as both of them sighed.

" I'm not going to sit here doing nothing, I'm going to walk around for a while," Chichi said as Goku said " Okay, just remember about the force field," " Okay," Chichi said walking towards a strange light behind a nearby bush.

She soon saw the purple flower she received the other day. Chichi picked it up by a petal and walked back to Goku. She sat down beside him and said " Hey sleepyhead, look what I found,"

Goku woke up and sat up asking " What is it?" " It's the flower I picked out on the day I got a card," Chichi said as she quickly put a hand over her mouth. Goku raised a eyebrow saying " Chichi I already know that," Chichi's eyes widened as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked down at the ground confused. " How is it possible that you know? I don't remember telling you,"

Goku put one of his hands on her forehead and said " Hmm…nope, no fever," Chichi pushed his hand away saying " I'm not sick! And I'm definitely not joking," He thought _' I knew something was wrong!_'

" Goku what's going through that head of yours?" Chichi asked as he laughed saying " Nothing! But I did have one question," Chichi took a deep breath and exhaled, asking " What is it?"

" So you don't remember the walk do you?" Goku asked Chichi as she frowned. " I even went on a walk with you?" She asked as Goku smiled saying " Yeah,"

Chichi looked down at the ground. _' It's too bad I don't remember anything after I touched that flower,'_ She looked at the purple flower and thought _' What if that flower has some kind of memory loss spell? No, those things don't exist,' _

" Chichi?"

" Huh?" She said snapping out of her thoughts. Goku got up and extended his hand towards her. " Let's go walk," He said as she placed her hand on his hand, and was lightly pulled up. Surprisingly, he didn't let go of her hand.

They started walking around. The sun was slowly setting, the warm breeze blowing through their hair, the noises of crickets and birds chirping. They both smiled as they kept walking hand in hand.

" You know something Goku, I can't remember the last time we ever did this since two days after our wedding," Chichi said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. Goku looked away from Chichi saying " I know, I…just never thought you'd want to and you're always busy too," Chichi spotted a log and pulled Goku along with her towards it. They both sat down beside each other. " I know. I guess I wasn't thinking when I said it," Chichi said as her hand slipped out of Goku's hand. He stood up and said, looking at Chichi " No, I'm glad you mentioned it. Now I know I have to start spending more time with you and Gohan,"

Chichi just smiled, looking up at him saying " Yeah, hopefully you remember," Goku just laughed and said " C'mon let's keep walking,"

Both of them stayed quiet the rest of the walk thinking to themselves.

' _Xioren, I hope you change your mind about all of this,' _Chichi thought looking ahead at a strange light. It was incredibly bright, and very hypnotic. _' Ugh…my head is hurting so much,' _she thought as the light became brighter and brighter.

Goku wasn't really paying any attention at what his wife was going through. Instead he was thing _' Man, I still can't believe that I lost so much energy. I guess this is what it feels like to be weak,' _" Hey Chi, I think we're getting closer to the exit," He said looking over to his wife, who laying on the ground. It took him a few seconds to process that his wife might be hurt, and he then kneeled down on the ground asking his almost unconscious wife " Hey Chi! Are you okay? Chi?" " Goku…I don't feel to good," She said, almost in a whisper.

" What do ya mean? You were perfectly fine a few minutes ago," " I wouldn't be on the ground right now if I was fine," Chichi responded as she felt Goku's arms pick her up from the ground.

" Goku why are you carrying me?"

" Cause that guy's men are going to find us, and I'm sure you can't walk either," " Who cares? Those guys are weak compared…to…you," Chichi said, passing out as her head laid against Goku's chest.

When Chichi woke up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around for Goku. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Chichi started to panic, thinking _' What if they got Goku while I was asleep?' _

She stood up calling out for Goku " Goku! Where are you?!" Chichi started running, looking over her left and right sides in the process. She started breathing heavily as she continued running. _' Goku better be okay, because without him, I'm finished,' _

**A few minutes later: **

" Hey Chichi, guess what? I found a lake beside this very big tree. Do you wanna go see it?" Goku asked as he stopped in front of nothing but grass. He rubbed his eyes repeatedly, but still no sign of his wife. " Chichi? Where'd you go? Chichi?" He'd call out, getting no response back. Goku sighed saying " I can't believe she left without saying something to me," He began walking around, calling out Chichi's name in hope that she would reply back.

**And that's it! Be on the look out for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! : )**

**Please read and review!**

**Dragonballzfangirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter.**

**I don****'****t own dbz, it belongs to Akira Toriyama!**

**Let's move on**

**Separation**

They aren't as dumb as I thought…well with the exception of that man, Vegeta," Xioren said to one of his men, turning to face him. " I guess its time to mix this up. Don't you think?" He asked as the male minion nodded his head yes. " Good, let's mix the Saiyan groups up," Xioren said as he pressed a button carved into a tree.

" Let's see how you do now Saiyans," Xioren said as he faced the visible boundaries thinking " Luckily for you, you won't be spending too much time away from each other,"

**Krillin and 18-**

" 18 wake up," Krillin whispered, shaking his wife. " It's no use, we're gonna get pulverized," he said as he peered at the group running towards them. They were quickly approaching when all of a sudden, they stopped and ran away. Krillin stood up, his head to the side as he thought " What the heck?"

" Guess they were too scared of me," Krillin said grinning to himself as he heard 18 saying " What are you talking about Krillin?" Krillin turned around to see his wife up, no bloody arm or head holding. " How is it possible that she's all better?"

" Krillin? Are you going to answer or just stand there?" 18 asked as Krillin started laughing and replied " Forget it, let's get outta here,"

" Problem though, I can't fly…," 18 started saying as she began to levitate in the air. Krillin flew up to her level saying " You were saying 18?" 18 just gave him a little playful push as they both flew off.

**Other two groups: **

**Group 1:**

" What are you doing here?!" Chichi screamed at a confused Vegeta. He blocked Chichi's screams as he looked around his surroundings. _' How is it possible that I'm here with Kakarrot's screeching mate? Last I recall I was just about to fight those idiots,'_ Vegeta thought, refering to Xioren's men. As he stood up, Chichi got closer to him and kept screaming again. Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows down as he said " No need to keep screaming. I'm not even listening to a word you're saying,"

Chichi folded her arms saying " Yeah right! Then how come your telling me to stop?" Vegeta just turned around ignoring the yelling and screaming of Chichi and started walking north. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back, narrowing his eyes again. Chichi took her hand off of his shoulder and said " You don't know anything about manners do you?!" He turned his head back and began walking again. Chichi sighed heavily and thought _' It's useless,' _She started walking behind Vegeta pouting angrily. Vegeta continued walking thinking _' I was better off with Bulma than with this wrench,' _

**Group 2: **

" Ahh! Goku!" Bulma shrieked as she moved over to his side. Goku looked at Bulma as she opened her eyes pointing to something in the bushes. He walked over to the bush and looked down. A little squirrel was collecting food for itself. Goku smiled and then falls over bursting out loud laughing. " Hahah! Bulma you're scared of a squirrel?!" Goku asked as Bulma stared at him with wide eyes saying " Huh? But there's no way a little thing like that would make all that noise,"

Goku sat up still smiling at Bulma and said " Ya know, you sure have a way with making people laugh," " Excuse me! I wasn't trying to be funny!" Bulma yelled as she soon stopped and asked " Wait, hold on a second. Why are you here Goku? And where's Vegeta?"

Goku's smile turned into a frown as he stood up saying " I don't know. Last I remember I was searching for Chichi,"

Bulma looked at him confused " Wasn't she with you?" Goku looked over at Bulma and said " No. And I couldn't find her,"

Bulma stayed silent as she thought _' Wow, being here with Goku alone kinda reminds me of when we were kids heh,' _She closed her eyes and then opened them to look over at Goku. He had a serious look on his face, probably thinking about how he ended up here with her.

" Hey, don't stress out too much. She might be with Vegeta like you're here with me," Bulma said as Goku looked up saying " Yeah I guess she…oh no,"

" What is it Goku?" Bulma asked as he began freaking out. Bulma watched as he paced back and forth, pulling his hair from time to time. " What is it Goku! SPIT IT OUT!" Bulma yelled, getting impatient as Goku yelled back " Vegeta might blow Chichi up!"

Bulma fell over as she face palmed herself thinking _' Goku can be so over dramatic sometimes,' _

" Let's go Goku, we might find them somewhere nearby," Bulma said as she began walking, pulling Goku along as he kept rambling. Bulma just sighed ignoring him.

**And that it for this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who's reads and reviews! **

**Dragonballzfangirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter. Also, I'd like to ask you all if you'd like me to fast forward the matches in the tournament. Leave a comment with your answer! : ) **

**Okay let's move on, I don't own Dbz, it belongs Akira Toriyama! **

**Fight against each other**

Each group had walked, fought off minions and made it to the door Xioren had told them about.

Soon they walked in, greeted by a huge crowd of people in the stadium like at the tournaments they would attend. Chichi looked up at the millions of people. She never had thought of being in a tournament again competing. Bulma had so many thoughts running through her mind too. Bulma thought about her family, how she was going to fight and of course, when was she going to be with Vegeta again. 18 had different thoughts, like one what was she doing in a huge stadium? Or why were the other groups switched around? Soon all of their thoughts were interrupted by a faintish voice saying " Welcome all to the Grand Queen Martial Arts Tournament!" It was Xioren, standing on a big arena smiling at the crowds of people.

" I am very excited to inform you all that there has been a slight change. I have decided that the matches will be fought by pair instead of alone. So, who ever is with you right now, will be your partner for the whole tournament I certainly hope you were paired up with your spouse," Xioren said, a devilish smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the two saiyan groups. Xioren then mouths out _' Have a good time' _to the groups.

Vegeta wasn't in favor of this new rule. He was stuck with a screeching woman who knew how to decently fight compared to Bulma. That was the only advantage he had against Kakarrot. He wasn't as worried about Krillin and 18.

Goku on the other hand was acting neutral surprisingly. He was okay with the fact that his childhood friend was his partner. What Vegeta didn't know was that Goku had been teaching Bulma a few fighting techniques and strategies. She wasn't as hard to teach as Goku thought. Bulma easily could of learned how to fly too, but because of the lack of time, Goku couldn't teach her. He looked down beside him at Bulma. He smiled and said " You sure are going to surprise Vegeta with your new skills," Bulma looked up at him and answered " Yeah, maybe after he sees me fight I'll finally get some respect from him," Goku just nodded his head and looked over at his right side. He saw Chichi, arms folded across her chest, looking at Vegeta with anger in her eyes. Goku just sighed and thought _' She never seems to change her mood around Vegeta. But maybe after they work together, they'll become good friends!'_ He then sighed and thought _' But I highly doubt it…,' _

Krillin was a bit nervous with all that was happening. Who would of ever thought he'd be at a martial arts tournament competing with his wife? It was just mind blowing to him. He looked at the other two groups. The thought of Vegeta and Chichi working together was just plain scary. Goku and Bulma could make a really good team, considering that they're friends. He then turned back and took a quick glance at 18. His confidence rose up slightly. His wife IS the strongest of the three so they did have a chance_.' I just hope I can keep up with 18,'_ Krillin thought as he sighed a little.

" So why don't we start this tournament now?" Xioren asked as he switched the microphone he had in his hand to a remote control. He pressed a blue button on the controller and a door from the western side from where he was standing, opened up slowly. Soon many pairs of fighters emerged from the door. They all looked strong and very confident. Xioren looked north at Goku and the others saying " You won't be competing only against each other. Otherwise, that would make this tournament plain instead of interesting," Xioren smiled as he thought to himself _' These three groups don't know what they're getting themselves into. But oh well, all I want is for Chichi to win this tournament and declare her Queen of my kingdom.' _He then narrowed his eyes, looking at Goku thinking _' I want to see the look on your face when I take your beloved wife away from you forever,' _

He then said " Enough talk! Let's get this tournament started! First to start, we will have Kejin fight against Krillin!" Xioren said as Krillin froze in place. " After their match ends, their partners will go against each other," The visible force field opened up where Krillin and 18 were at. Krillin still shaking was pushed a little by 18. He looked back at her as she said " Don't worry Krillin, you'll do perfectly fine," " Thanks 18," Krillin said as she slightly smiled, the force field turning back on. ' Aw man! Why do I have to go first? This guy must have something against short people,' Krillin thought as he stepped on the arena platform made out of solid concrete rock. Xioren left to this throne, leaving a short man to determine who will win the matches (Referee).

' Never mind," Krillin thought as the little man stood between the fighters, saying the rules.

" The rules are if you remain down for more than ten seconds, are unconscious, touch outside of the arena ground or kill your opponent, you will be disqualified from the tournament. Those are the main rules, so begin!" The little man shouted as he stepped off of the arena.

Krillin a nervous wreak kept hearing the killing opponent rule over and over in his mind. He gulped and replaced his nervousness with confidence. He got in a fighting position as he and Kejin, is opponent, began circling around each other. " You're gonna be easy to beat up," Kenjin said jeeringly as Krillin smiled saying " Don't worry I'll make sure I don't bust your head on my first attack,"

The man smirked as he charged right at Krillin with a punch.

Krillin smiled as he thought ' Time to show what you got, Krilin'

**And that's it! And yes I know that the beginning was a bit rushed. I just wanted the story to move on a bit quicker. I probably won't do that again in the future chapters…I hope xD**

**So thank you to all that are following, reading and commenting and also for the favorites! And I'll try to update weekly also!**

**Please read and review!**

**Dragonballzfangirl20 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter seven for you all to read : )**

**Answer to a question you all have asked about:**

**Okay, you all have left comments about the little switch I did in the earlier chapters. (Now remember that Xioren is kinda in charge now) I'm sure he wouldn't want Goku and Chichi partnered up. He thinks that probably separating the two (G/C) would create some distance between the two (even if they're beside each other xD) But don't worry, remember I'm a HUGE fan of this couple so no way will I have this story end with them separated :D I was just thinking it would make it a little more suspenseful. Plus it kind of ties in with the next part of the story, which will have plenty of romantic parts for all fans of this couple(and little for the other two couples as well)! **

**By the way, just a heads up this story will have many twists!**

**Dbz doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only own my story plot!**

**Okay, let's get on with the story!**

**Bonding time**

Krillin smiled as he thought 'Time to show your moves, Krillin,'

Krillin stopped Kenjin's fist before it collided with his face. Krillin nodded his head no and punched Kenjin in the stomach. Kenjin fell to the ground as Krillin dusted his hands off saying " You're one of he easiest opponents I have beaten up. You _should_ be proud of yourself, haha!" Krillin said laughing as he looked over at his friends. He saw Goku, 18 and Bulma pointing repeatedly at something. Krillin tilted his head to the side saying " Huh?"

Soon Krillin felt a sharp painful hit him on the neck. He fell down to the ground. 18 clenched her fist thinking 'Come on Krillin. You can't lose now,'. Goku stood watching his friend as he thought 'Krillin! You gotta get up before that guy keeps hurting you!" Bulma watched as Kenjin began kicking Krillin around the arena with the others.

" haha! You were saying little man? Oh yeah, you can't talk!" Kenjin laughed as Krillin slid his leg at a very fast speed against Kenjin's, making him fall to the ground. Krillin heard Kenjin yelling from the fall. 'Here's my…chance,' Krillin thought as he slowly got up and walked over to where Kenjin was laying. Krillin then began pushing Kenjin's body towards the edge of the arena. As Krillin pushed, Kenjin opened his eyes up. Krillin's eyes widened as he pushed Kenjin out of the arena. Kenjin fell face forward on the ground. Everyone stayed quiet as Krillin raised his arms up in the air, grinning. Slowly, everyone started cheering for him as Krillin walked back to where the others and his wife were. As he walked in, the force field appearing and 18 looked at him angrily saying " You could have escaped Krillin!"

" Hey, why don't we just stay? Who knows, we might find a challenger as strong as us," Goku said as the others looked at him all funny except for Vegeta who just smirked. " I think that is a brilliant idea Kakarot, let's stay and win," Vegeta said as Goku looked at the others saying " So…are you guys up for it?"

The girls sighed as they thought ' We're never getting out of here,' Bulma was the first to say " Sure why not, I doubt you guys will find a challenge though," Goku looked over at her and said " Don't worry, there's _bound_ to be someone," Chichi watched as Goku and Bulma smiled at each other. 'Hmph! I see Bulma got lucky. And I'm here paired up with…Vegeta, at least I learned something from him,'

" Let's get the next pairs up!" The little man said into a microphone as the force field disappeared and 18 walked out. 18's face showed nothing but anger. Here opponent just laughed at her, flipping her hair as they both got up on the arena.

" Start!" The man said as both women began fighting. Moments later, 18 stood up tucking her long bangs behind her ear as the crowd started cheering. " That was too easy," 18 said as she walked back to the others. Krillin had a big grin on his face as his wife walked in, with a slight smile on her face.

Soon the others stepped up to fight.

" Winner, Vegeta!"

" Winner, Chichi!"

" Winner, Goku!"

" Winner, Bulma!"

The man would say as each one of them kept winning. Xioren was getting frustrated. ' At this rate, they'll all win. I guess I'll just have to give them the weighted clothing and get them to wear the gravity forearm devices,' Xioren thought as he called out to the referee. The man walked over to his ruler, listened to what he said and walked back to the arena.

" Everyone! Today's part of the tournament is over! We will begin the next round tomorrow," The man said as everyone in the stands left. Soon the opponents left and the force fields of Goku and the others disappeared. The couples reunited with their correct spouse and were sent to a different corridor. Bulma and Vegeta walked in front of 18 and Krillin, leaving Goku and Chichi behind all of them. The man showed them where they were going to stay pointing to a dark blue shaded door.

" You too will be staying here," the man said to Bulma and Vegeta. Both walked cautiously towards the door and entered. The man closed the door quickly and started walking again, 18, Krillin, Goku and Chichi following behind.

Soon they stopped at another door. It was a light shade of blue, unlike the last one they saw. Krillin looked back at Goku smiling as he followed 18 into the room. The man closed the door quickly also and continued walking to the last door in the hallway. Unlike the others, this door was a blue-gray color. Slowly Goku and Chichi walked in, Chichi quickly grabbing Goku's hand. Just as they see the room, they hear the door close behind them. Chichi looks back as she hears Goku say " Wow! This room is huge!"

Chichi turns her attention back to the room, walking a little more until she got a full view of the room.

It was huge…much bigger than a normal room.

And it was like a replica of their home, except a bit smaller.

Chichi just stood in the same spot shocked out of her mind. ' How did they manage to have such a big room like this and fit two other rooms also?' She thought as she heard water running. Chichi walked over to the noise and saw the door was closed. She tried opening it but the door was locked. A few minutes passed by as Goku finally opened the door. He was still drying his hair with a towel. He soon looked down at Chichi and asked " Whatcha doing down there Chichi?" She soon looked up at him and saw that he was just wearing a pair of seat pants…without a shirt on.

" Waiting for you to get out of the bathroom because the door was locked," she said, standing up. He gave her a confused look and said " Really? I don't remember locking the door," Chichi looked up at him saying " That's weird," as she closed the door and turned the knob. It opened up as Chichi's eyes widened and Goku looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

" But…but…I," she started saying as Goku pushed her lightly into the bathroom. " I think a bath will help," he said as Chichi narrowed her eyes at him as she closed the door. She looked around the bathroom. It was bigger than the bathroom at home. Chichi started the bath water as she began undressing. She put her clothing aside as she stopped the water. She then got into the bathtub. The water was so warm and relaxing to her body. ' I hope Goku doesn't mess the kitchen up,' She thought as she began washing up. After finishing, she drained the water and took a towel from the bath hanger. She dried her body off and saw a bundle of clothing folded together. She soon saw that they were brand new clothes for her. She soon dressed up and looked at herself in the mirror.

' I don't know who's idea it was to leave me this to wear,' Chichi thought pulling down at the purple nightgown. Blush soon covered her fair colored cheeks. Soon Chichi just sighed thinking ' I don't even wear these things around Goku,'. She then finished drying her hair and picked her and Goku's clothes. She opened the door seeing Goku sitting at the edge of their bed looking out the only window in the room. Chichi saw that he still didn't have a shirt on. She looked away from him and hoped to find laundry machines. To her luck, they were in a room. She put her clothes and Goku's into the machine and put everything else she usually put into the washing machine. Chichi then started the machine and walked out. Goku was still looking out the window. She walked over to him asking " What's so interesting outside?"

Goku stood up and said " Just looking at the stars," He then looked at his wife. She was exposing a lot of her legs. Chichi noticed him looking and hit him on the head. " Ow! What was that for?!" he said in a whiny sort of tone as he saw Chichi trying to pull her nightgown down more. He then started laughing a little as Chichi started blushing again. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder saying " I don't know why you're trying to cover your legs. It's not like I've never seen them before," Chichi's eyes widened as her cheeks redden even more. " Yeah yeah, I know. Um did you eat already?" She asked, trying to change the subject. He let go of her saying " Yup, I already did," Chichi looked up at him with a confused look. Goku took her hand as he guided her to the kitchen. To her surprise, there was a huge table halfway filled with all kinds of foods.

" Who…who made all of this?" She asked as Goku shrugged his shoulders, picking up a bowel filled with noodles and vegetables and started eating. Chichi just took a plate of vegetables and rice and sat down to eat with Goku. After finishing, she cleaned the dishes, swept the kitchen floor and put whatever leftovers were still on the table away. While she did that, Goku walked over to the laundry room. He opened the washing machine and picked up all the clothes. Then he put it all into the dryer.

Both Goku and Chichi walked over to where the window was. Both of them looked out the window.

' What a pretty view. Reminds me of all the times I'd look out for…,' Chichi thought as she closed her eyes. " Chichi?" she heard a soft voice say. She looked up at her husband as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. He looked at her sadly as he put an arm around her shoulder. " Hey, don't cry. That Xioren guy has acted awfully nice…," Goku said as Chichi dried her tears saying, almost in a whisper " I know, I just hope he's not after me anymore," Goku walked over to the bed with his wife as they sat at the edge of the bed. He put his neck on Chichi's shoulder and said " Don't worry about a thing honey. I'm sure he accepted the fact that we're married already," He kissed her cheek lightly as he put both arms around her. She felt so warm as he embraced her. She kissed him back saying "Hm, yeah. He probably did,"

Soon Chichi fell asleep, her face laying on Goku's chest. He gently picked his wife up and laid her on the bed, covering her up with the bed sheets. He smiled down at her, gently brushing her bangs away from her face. He then got in to bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

'I hope staying here longer wasn't a mistake. I'm just going to have to keep a close eye on Chichi until this whole tournament is over. But then again, we're in separate groups. Darn, I should have helped Chichi advance in her fighting skills when I had the chance. But I just wanted to spend more time with her, was it wrong of me to think that? Now all I can do, is hope that Vegeta showed her _something _new. Just like I helped Bulma, lucky she asked me to train her or she probably would have been killed today.' Goku thought as he closed his eyes.

' Please kami, don't let anything terrible happen to my wife or friends. Protect them as much as possible if I can't. And please…don't let that man take my wife away from me.' Goku thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry for this late update, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Happy very late new year! Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I was having a few problems with my word program but it's fixed…finally! So let's move on with the next chapter!**

**I don't own Dbz, just my story plot! **

**Side Note: I had a quick question, do you guys want me to continue this story? I kind of have others story ideas if you guys don't find this one good anymore. **

**Brother?**

The warmth of the sheets yesterday turned a little cold. The suns rays shined through the clear window, shining right at Goku's sleeping form. His eyes tighten as he began waking up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and shielding his eyes from the suns rays.

' Morning already.' Goku thought sighing as he looked to his left. At first he smiled, not realizing that his wife was gone. He quickly looked back, eyes widened.

" Chichi?" he said as he looked under the covers for his wife. " Nope. Nothing there." Goku got out from underneath the covers and began searching the room.

He called for his wife in the bathroom. No answer.

He called for her in the kitchen. Nothing.

He even called for her in the laundry room. Still no answer.

He soon started to scratch his head thinking " Where'd she disappear to?" Goku sighed walking over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was wear a wrist brace, that looked like a device. On the side, Goku read 'resistant to everything'.

' If only I could ask Bulma what this thing is,' He thought as he did his usual morning routine. After finishing, Goku tried opening the door. It didn't budge at all.

" _Goku!" _

Goku looked up thinking ' That sounds like…Chichi,' He continued pushing the door and turning the knob. Nothing was working and the voice that called for him was fading.

" I guess I'll just have to push harder." He said as he stepped back once and pushed down the door. Goku then began running towards the faint voice that continued to call for him.

" Hey! What are you doing out of your room orange gi?"

Goku stopped turning to look at the dark blue haired man, who probably was guarding the hall.

" I'm looking for someone. And my name isn't orange gi." Goku said as the man shook his head.

"I don't care what your name is, I just called you that cause your wear that." The man pointed to Goku's clothes as Goku stepped back waving his hands back and worth saying " Sorry, I have no time to talk." And with that, Goku ran off leaving the dark blue haired man in the dust.

' Strange guy.' Goku thought as he continued to run.

Moments later:

" Chichi? What happen to her?!"

Goku was at his wife's side, holding her hand and looking up at Xioren, who had an innocent look on his face.

" I'm not sure. One of my guards found her on the ground unconscious." Xioren said as Goku narrowed his eyes, not believing a word Xioren was saying.

" Believe me or not, but that's what happen. I had nothing to do with this." Xioren said folding his arms, looking at Chichi's motionless body.

Goku looked away, and focused on the strange device on his forearm. Without looking at Xioren, Goku asked "Okay then, could you explain what this thing is on my arm?"

Xioren shrugged his shoulders saying " Just a device to keep everyone her until the end of the tournament, I guess,"

Goku's eyes widened as he asked " So why isn't Chichi wearing one?" Xioren coughed and said " Does she look like she's capable to escape in her condition? I don't think so."

Goku then bites is lip thinking ' Why'd I ask? Chichi's probably okay and thinking of escaping when no one is around. Man, I really should think before I speak.'

" No matter. Why don't you get outside for the tournament? I'll stay her with her." Xioren said as Goku stood up, facing the brown-haired male.

" You better not go anywhere near Chichi, understand?" Goku asked, a glare appearing on his face.

" Okay, Okay, Geez, are all your other friends like this?" Xioren asked taking a step back as Goku's glare slowly disappeared and was replaced with a surprised look. Goku blinked twice as he asked "Um I have a question, are you Xioren?"

The brown-haired male laughed and said " I'm not Xioren, I'm his younger twin brother Xilon," Goku's eyes widened as he said " No wonder you act and sound so differently! I actually thought Xioren changed his ways." Xilon just shrugged his shoulders saying " I don't know. People confuse me and him a lot. Well, until they realize that we don't act the same."

Goku looked over at Chichi and then back at Xilon. He smiled at the young twin asking " Take care of her for me, okay?" Just as Xilon was about to answer back, Goku ran out the door waving goodbye. The younger sibling walked over to a big brown chair as he plopped himself down, looking over at Chichi.

' I knew Xioren was up to no good. That man must have a connection to her. Come to think of it, she did say a name before she went unconscious. What was it? Think…Think…oh yeah! She said the name Goku…so probably that man's name must be Goku!' Xilon thought, hitting his left fist on the palm of his right hand.

" So that's who Xioren was talking about this whole week. I understand everything now." Xilon said to himself as he looked over at Chichi saying " I feel so horrible for helping Xioren find you. Now I can't do anything, Xioren's going to throw tons of opponents at your husband, and…you may end up marrying my brother because of memory loss."

" What have I done?" The younger twin asked himself, lowering his head down as he keeps hearing his older brother's evil laughter over and over.

' Goku…be safe.' Chichi thought as she remained motionless.

**That's it!**

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of the story.**

**I don't own dbz, just my story plot.**

**A/N: Continue this story? Yes or No? **

**Finishing up**

" _Winner Goku!" _

" _Ohhh…Bulma lost," _

" _Krillin lost." _

" _18's out of the tournament!" _

"_Vegeta's out!"_

These were just some of the many things the short man called out throughout the second round. Everyone was having a tough time beating their opponents, except for Goku. Even Vegeta wouldn't give in so quickly.

' This isn't good. I'm the only one left.' Goku thought as the short man said " And that's it for today! We will have one more match tomorrow so make sure to be here!"

Everyone left the area, leaving Goku, the short man and Xioren alone. The short man pressed the button to the force field, making it disappear.

Xioren glared at Goku saying " Nice work out there. But I'm afraid you won't be so lucky tomorrow, knowing that your wife's going to be fighting also."

Goku stopped walking and asked " Chichi's competing tomorrow?!"

" She sure is saiyan. And just a heads up, if she loses or wins tomorrow…well, either result she'll be crowed the new queen of this kingdom." Xioren said as he saw Goku's eyes narrow.

" But I thought the winner would become the queen." Goku said as Xioren laughed saying " What can I say? I can change whatever I want. Not to mention she's the last woman to compete for the crown."

' This guy better not put a crown on Chichi's head if he knows what's good for him.' Goku thought as he stopped in front of the doors leading to the rooms. He saw Chichi and Xilon standing close to the doors. Goku walked over to them, trying to avoid getting caught by Xioren and the short announcer who were talking about something.

" Chichi, your all better!" Goku whispered cheerfully at his wife. Chichi smiled at him saying " Of course I'd be all better. Xilon here helped me."

" It was the least I could do. And anyways, your husband told me to take care of you." Xilon said as he looked out the door side. His twin brother was still too focused in the conversation he was having, and didn't realize that Goku had left. Xilon turned to face the couple he had helped. His eyes widened at the sight of them talking to each other.

Chichi's eyes gleamed as her husband told her about the matches. She soon felt a light poke on her shoulder. She looked back over her shoulder to see Xilon's worried look.

" Aren't you two planning to escape?" the young twin asked as Goku's eyes narrowed saying " Not a chance. I'm sorry but, your brother is too much of a threat to my wife. Not to mention he dragged my friends' wives into this also."

" So why are you saying sorry?" Xilon asked, his brown eyes focusing all of his attention on Goku.

" Because, I'm gonna have to destroy him." Goku said, not a trace of sorry in his voice. Xilon gaze fell to the ground as he said " Don't be sorry, it's best if my brother and I are vanished from existence. He has caused too much harm to the people of earth."

Goku and Chichi eyes both widened at what the twin had just said. Goku took a step forward as Xilon stepped back quickly, looking up at Goku with fear in his eyes.

" Hey, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Now I heard you included yourself on not existing. Why are you putting yourself in the mix?"

The brown-eyed male frowned saying " Because my brother and I are connected. I'm the good twin and he's the bad twin."

Goku stood in place shocked. ' This man, is connected to that monster? Impossible!'

" So if I killed your brother, you would be killed also?" the saiyan asked as the brown-haired male nodded his head. Chichi's eyes showed only sadness towards the good man. ' Why did he have to be part of her childhood nightmare? He seems like a very nice person.'

" I…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry about everything I said before." Goku said sincerely, as he put a hand behind his head looking down.

Xilon sighed, then said " It's perfectly fine. You don't need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing to the both of you, and your other friends."

" What for?" Chichi asked, stepping closer to her husband's side.

" I helped him find you and your friends." Xilon said as both Goku and Chichi shouted " What?!"

Backing up a little Xilon said defensively " But I honestly didn't know it was to kidnap you all. Xioren told me that he wanted to meet up with each of you to say hello. And somehow, I believed him."

Goku and Chichi both exhaled as Goku raised an eyebrow asking " So he tricked you too huh?"

Xilon shrugged his shoulders saying " What can I say? I was a complete fool."

Goku scratched his head as he heard some voices yelling outside. Xilon's eyes grew bigger as he quickly said " Chichi we have to leave NOW. If my brother finds us here, he'll lock us up until tomorrow."

" I'm not leaving." Chichi said as Goku interrupted her, pleading " Please Chichi go. I'll figure something out okay?" She frowned as her eyes began to water. He lifted her chin up gently and looked into her eyes. She did the same as he gave her a small smile. Chichi smiled too as he leaned down as their lips met. Their kiss ended quickly after hearing Xilon say " I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go Mrs. Chichi!"

" Love you." Goku said to Chichi, taking his hand off of her arm.

Chichi was at the verge of tears as she said running behind Xilon " I love you too!"

Goku was left behind, watching as his wife ran off, not knowing if they would ever share another kiss, hug or even see each other again.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I'll try to update the last chapter of the first half soon! : ) **

**Please review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, here it finally is. The last chapter of part one, finally! Anyways, I know it's been almost a month since I've updated but, I've been working on another story that I'll be uploading after this one. So let's get this chapter going!**

**I don't own Dbz, just the story plot. **

**End of it all?**

The day was finally here.

Goku stood in front of a rather big steel door, with determination written all over. Chichi stood at his side with a confident smile on her face. Both took a quick glance at each other as the door opened up. As they stepped out, hearing the crowds cheering thrillingly for the tournament to get started. About a good distance away, Xioren was sitting on a throne beside a woman with very light curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. Xilon sat on the opposite side smiling down at the couple with confidence. His plans were finally ready for action.

" Hello! Today is the last day of the tournament! As you can see, we have a male contestant and a female contestant left. Since we have been doing this tournament in pairs, these two are going to pair up. They will compete in different arenas though and each will have a certain amount of opponents. The male will have.." The announcer says and is interrupted by surprisingly, Xilon. " Hold on! I think these two should work together to defeat whatever amount they originally were going to have, and just combined them without the separation. Don't all of you agree?" Xilon asks the cheering crowds, as Xioren looks at his younger brother angrily. Xioren stood up and grabbed his brother by the shoulder, turning him around until they were face to face.

" What do you think you're doing? I never asked for your opinion." Xioren said, glaring at his brother furiously.

Xilon smirked saying " The crowd seems to like my idea. Even Glossana agrees with me."

Xioren heard the thousands of people chanting " Let them work together! Let them work together! Let them work together!" He glances over his shoulder at Glossana who also nods her head approving. Xioren let go of his brother's shoulder and told the announcer " Fine, let them fight together."

" Are you sur.." the announcer began saying as Xioren cuts him off shouting " Yes! Now get on with it already!"

" Okay, it seems like the two finalists are going to compete together in the same arena." the announcer said as the crowd roared with excitement.

Goku looked at his wife and asked " What? I never expected Xilon to stand up like that to Xioren." Chichi looked up at him and said " Let's just say, part one of the plan is complete."

" Part one of the plan? What plan?" Goku asked confused as Chichi smiled and said " Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything when we get out of here with the others."

Goku looked away from his wife thinking '_With the others?_'

" So as I was about to say a while ago, the two contestants will be fighting against eighty people in total. The first ten will be easy to fight against but the difficulty will rise as each group of ten fall. So, let this tournament begin!" the announcer said as the visible shield vanished from the outside of the arena.

Soon the first ten opponents began walking towards the arena. The group had both males and females. Chichi quickly tugged on Goku's gi. She had a smile on her face as she said " Don't think for a minute that I'll stand aside and watch you fight the whole time. I'm definitely competing."

Goku's eyes grew as he asked " Are you serious?"

Chichi folded her arms against her chest with one eyebrow raised and asked " I'm very serious or what, you don't think I'm capable enough to fight?"

" No I just…didn't expect you'd want to fight, that's all," Goku said quickly, trying to stay on Chichi's good side.

" Well, it's been a while and besides, we've never really fought as a team before. So I think today should be our first day working as a team." Chichi said, as they walked towards the arena.

The couple were right in front of the first group of ten opponents. Both Goku and Chichi decided to beat their first opponents separately and work together for the other groups.

" Okay begin!" the announcer said as the couple charged right at their opponents.

Moments later Goku and Chichi defeated their first group of opponents with ease. Both looked up at Xioren, seeing his angry expression.

" Wow these two sure know how to compete together! Let's see if they can keep this up!" the announcer said as the next team moved towards the arena.

Goku and Chichi got into position, ready to defeat all in their path together.

**About an hour later: **

" They just might win this tournament! They only have one more group to win it all!" the announcer said as the crowds began chanting " Win! Win! Win!"

Chichi kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily. She had defeated twenty-five opponents, all ranging on different levels of power. And Goku had just finished defeating his forty-fifth opponent. He was a little tired but still had energy to keep fighting, unlike Chichi. Goku ran over to Chichi's side. He helped her up and asked " I can handle the last ten on my own. Why don't you just sit out for a while."

" No way, I'm at least going to beat up four of those guys before giving up." She replied as she tried walking but felt a sharp pain on her side. She flinched at the pain and looked up at Xilon, his eyes looking down at his right hand. Chichi's eyes grew bigger as she walked towards Goku, who was waiting for the last opponents.

" Goku listen to me. Don't move a muscle." Chichi said to him as both stayed still.

Xilon saw this and pressed a button that was hidden on the throne he was sitting on. All of suddenly, Goku and Chichi both fell into a trapped door, that lead to a underground passageway out of the castle. It was phase two of Xilon's plan.

" Hey, you okay?" Goku asked his wife, holding his head with his left hand.

" Yeah…," Chichi says, as she shakily stands up.

Goku slowly got up on his own two feet and looked around. He was in the middle of a dark blue underground passage by the looks of it. The walls looked extremely old, ancient almost. He then looked up and saw that he was about a foot away from the ceiling. Goku easily touched the wall above him, with almost no effort at all. He looked over at his wife. Her eyes also scanning her surroundings. Soon her eyes met his as Goku walks over to her.

" So, what are we doin' down here?" Goku asks as Chichi looks up at him responding " Xilon told me that there is one escape route leading outside the tournament grounds. So we can both escape without anybody noticing."

Goku nods his head, and follows Chichi.

A few minutes past by, as they arrived to the suppose door that was going to lead them out. Chichi suddenly froze in place. Goku stopped himself from bumping into to her. He took a step forward and saw Chichi's shocked expression. He looked up ahead and to his surprise, there wasn't a door in sight.

" I can't believe it…the…the door has to be here!" Chichi exclaimed, running her fingers through her loose hair.

" You mean, this isn't the way out?" Goku asked as Chichi furiously shook her head no.

Goku watched Chichi slowly fall to the ground, her hands covered her pale face. He walked over to her and kneeled down on one knee beside her. He then put one of his arms around her small frail body. Chichi immediately turned, and wrapped her arms around Goku. Goku's eyes widened as Chichi began crying.

" It's over now, they'll find us, separate us and probably punish Xilon for helping us. Nothing's going right." She says as she whispers crying " Oh Gohan."

"Shh…It's alright, I'm sure we'll be outta here in no time. That is, if we can find a way out." Goku says smiling, lifting her chin up and wiping her tears away. Chichi closes her eyes and smiles warmly, saying " You sure know how to lift my hopes up, don't you?"

Goku grins at her and says laughing " Well, I try ehehehe!"

" Oh you big goof, come on we have to check the other directions just in case." Chichi says as Goku helps her up.

They both began walking around, checking every possible place for a second escape route. Chichi felt her whole body shiver as they walked towards a windy route. Luckily, they spotted a door at the end of the hall. Goku easily was pushing through the windy hall, unlike Chichi. He saw that she was having a hard time breaking through and offered to carry her. Chichi embarrassedly said no, but Goku picked her up anyways. They arrived at the door as Chichi kept screaming "Put me down, Goku!" Goku lowered his arms and Chichi jumped out of them, blush appeared on her cheeks. Goku just stared at her puzzlingly, scratching his head. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door. Surprisingly, the door wouldn't budge. Chichi told him to just push the door down. He did as his wife said and fell face forward onto the ground. Chichi walked around Goku as her eyes widened. They were back at the tournament grounds. Goku sat up and realized the same also. Xioren caught them and quickly stood up. He narrowed his eyes, taking the microphone away from the announcer.

" So you two were trying to escape together weren't you?" He asked, his voice full of hatred.

Goku got up from the ground and said " Chi, I know Xilon won't survive if I kill Xioren but, I honestly want him gone." " I know, but you have to calm down. You can't let him reel you in. He just wants to see chaos happen."

" But why would he want that to happen here? Doesn't he care about the people around him?" Goku asked as Chichi replied " I've already told you, Xioren _loves _to fight. I'm sure he doesn't care if these people live."

" What kind of monster his he?" Goku asked, as he tighten his fist. " I don't know. He's changed so much since I last saw him." Chichi said as she lowered Goku's fist. " Let's just set our problems aside for now and think about all of these people and Xilon first."

" Okay, stay close to me Chichi." Goku said in a low voice, as he took her hand into his. She looked at him worryingly, thinking as they started to walk towards Xioren '_I hope Goku doesn't do something he'll regret._'.

" The tournament is over, everyone leave the stands." Xioren said over the microphone, as people began leaving. He then jumped down to the ground and walked towards Goku and Chichi.

Just as he was approaching them, he quickly grabbed Chichi's hand and pulled her towards him. Goku's eyes narrowed even more than before at Xioren.

" Sorry about taking your wife away from your side, but, I think she'd be better off with me." Xioren said as Chichi tried pulling her hand away from his tight grip.

" And you, why'd you abandon me for this low life Saiyan? He didn't even know the meaning of love and you still went after him. I on the other hand, knew exactly what love was but you never considered me to be in your life. Sadly, you had married this clueless fool before I had a chance to ask for your hand in marriage." Xioren said, looking at Goku with anger in his eyes.

Goku, not changing his facial expression said " I don't know anything about you or what relationship you and Chichi had in the past but, she's married to me. And yes, I agree that I was still a bit clueless when I married her, but as each month past I began having these strange feelings towards her. I was unaware that I was slowly falling for her. I finally fully realized my feelings for her after we had our son."

" Of course _Saiyan_, but she's still staying with me, since you've already had her for a few years." Xioren said, catching Goku off guard as he let go of Chichi's hand and pushed Goku into the arena.

" That was a cheap shot Xioren." Xilon said under his breath, as he continued to watch nervously.

" Why you…!" Goku began saying, as he was just about to get up and beat the living daylights out of Xioren when he heard Chichi say " Okay, you win…I'll…I'll be the queen of your kingdom."

Goku eyes widened as he said " What?! Chichi no!"

Chichi walked over to him and kneeled down on the ground in front of him. She moved closely to his face as her hair fell to the sides of their faces.

" I'm sorry but I can't let you attack Xioren. Xilon hasn't done anything wrong other than his few mistakes. Just please don't make this anymore difficult. Okay?" she said quietly as she saw Goku's expression change into a hurt one.

" Okay." He quietly says as she leans closer to his face. Their lips met as Chichi pulls away saying " I'm expecting you to rescue me in a non violent way."

A small smile appears on Goku's face as she says " Remember, I love you." A small grin appears on Goku's face as he says " I love you too, hun."

Slowly, she smiles and stands up holding one of his hands. Goku didn't want her to leave but slowly her hand slipped from his hand. Chichi then walks towards Xioren, with an angry expression written all over her face. Soon two guards arrived and lead Goku out of the tournament grounds. He looks back and sees Chichi smiling at him as she disappears into a dark hall. Goku looks forward thinking '_Don't worry Chi, I'll find a way to get you back. I promise._'

**And that is it for part 1! Thanks to you all that are still supporting this story and I'll try to update part 2 as soon as I can! **

**P.S. - Part 2 is under this same name. It's not going to be a whole different story. Just saying to avoid any confusion.**

**Please leave a review if you'd like to see part 2!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dbz, just the story plot.**

**A new start**

About a month had past since the tournament had ended. Chichi was crowned Queen of Xioren's kingdom and was to marry him in four months. Goku and the other guys were banned from the castle grounds. Only Bulma and 18 were allowed to stay, if they wanted to. Both accepted the offer, but only to keep an eye on Chichi. Xioren was thrilled that he had won. His childhood dream of marrying Chichi was about to become a reality. He only had to wait four months, since it was tradition in his family. Even though his parents and other family members had past away. He still had his brother and sister named Glossana to witness his marriage.

So, what happen to Goku and the other guys?

-Two days later:

A tall muscular man with blond hair and teal colored eyes was heading to the castle of the kingdom he was living in. He was dressed up in a servant uniform.

" I have to hurry. I'm sure the king wouldn't want his new servant to be late." the young man said, running towards the castle. " Excuse me. Pardon me." Was what he would say as he past the people in the kingdom grounds.

" Watch yourself young man! You wouldn't want to trip and fall." An elderly woman said as the blond haired man replied " No need to worry, I won't hurt myself. Have a good day!"

" What a nice, polite young man." the woman said to herself as she watched the man continue to run.

" Excuse me sir, but um I'm looking for the entrance to the castle. Could you help me out?" the blond asked, as the guard said " It's the last door straight down this path."

" Thanks," the man said as the guard bowed his head. The blond smiled and followed the guards directions. In not time, he was already in front of the gate doors. He walked up to the guards who were in front of the door and said " I have to get inside. I'm a new servant at the castle." One of the guards asked " Do you have proof of some sort?"

" Well first of all, not to be rude, I'm wearing a uniform. Second of all I have a letter right here stating that I'm part of the newly hired group of servants. And third of all, well…I passed you two a week ago when I left." the young teal eyed man said, pointing out the obvious.

" Oh yeah, you're that nice guy everyone has been talking about. Sorry, I guess we forgot." the other guard said as they both moved aside.

" Thanks, and it's fine. Have a good day." the male said as he walked through the very big and tall gates. He heard the gate doors close behind him as he began to walk up the steps leading to the castle doors.

" So many doors to pass just to get inside the castle." the man said to himself as he reached the last step, seeing the castle door open up all the way.

Soon he was face to face with King Xioren and his older sister beside him. The blond bowed his head as he said " I'm here to serve, King Xioren."

" I see. Well you're very lucky. Everyone who arrived here first have taken the regular spots newly servants are suppose to get."

" Oh…then how am I lucky?" the blond male asked as Glossana smiled sweetly at the male saying " You get to protect and serve his soon to be wife."

The blond stood shocked in place as he asked " I'm taking care of the princess?"

" Yes young man. As my brother told you, you're very lucky." Glossana said as she started walking saying " Come with me. I'll show you to your new room."

The young blond nodded his head politely as he followed Glossana to his room. The castle was enormous, not to mention decorated with the most expensive items the blond had ever seen. Glossana stopped in front of a door, opening it as she said " Here's the room you'll be staying in. Everything you'll need is here."

" Wow, it's very big." the blond said as they both heard Xioren calling them. Glossana closes the door and said " You can come back later. I think it's time for you to meet the princess."

The young teal eyed man followed Glossana as he was told to kneel in front of the stairs the princess was walking down. His head was down as he heard Xioren say " Here she is."

" It's an honor to meet you princess. I'm your new protector and servant." the blond said as he heard the princess say " It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

" Look up at her." Xioren said, a little impatiently as the blond looked up at the princess directly in the eyes. She looked back at his teal colored eyes with her light grey ones.

" My name is Kakarrot, your highness." He said, still looking at the princess.

**O-h! I bet you never expected Goku to be acting like this. Not to mention why he's a servant at Xioren's castle under the name of Kakarrot. Until the next time I update, see ya! **

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Dbz, just the story plot.**

**Explanation**

" _My name is Kakarot, your highness."_

The princess stared at him and smiled saying " It's nice to meet you." "Same here.. I mean it's…nice to meet you too." Goku said, quickly correcting himself.

Xioren stared down at 'Kakarot' getting very suspicious. His eyes grew bigger at seeing Chichi wrapping her arms around Goku, smiling as she hugged him. Glossana just smiled at Chichi's actions towards the new servant. Even though she knew him for no longer than three minutes. Goku just kneeled there, trying not to flinch back.

" Chi! Stop hugging him, he's a stranger!" Xioren said, a trace of jealously in his voice.

" Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that." Chichi said, stepping back.

Goku looks up at her and says " It's okay, princess."

" Call me Chi." She said, extending her hand towards Goku. Goku took her hand and got up, letting go of her small soft hand.

Goku lowered his head, looking down at the ground waiting for a command.

" Chi, go up to your room. I have to introduce Kakarot to the others. You'll have plenty of time to chat later." Glossana said to Chichi smiling.

Goku kept staring at the ground puzzled. _Why was Chichi acting so differently?_

" Right this way, Kakarot." Glossana said, as they walked towards the kitchen.

Just as Glossana open the door, Goku sees Bulma and 18 in servant clothes. Both girls were talking about something.

" Hello you two, I'm here to introduce Chi's new servant." Glossana says, both women look over at her.

A shocked look appears on Bulma's face, 18 just keeps staring at Goku. Goku backs up a little and nods his head no, putting a finger on his lips. Both of them understood what he was trying to say and said uninterested " Hi newbie."

" Oh don't be so mean to him you two. Anyways, I have to go check something. You three continue talking." Glossana says as she walks out.

All of them wait a while until they could no longer sense Glossana nearby. " I can't believe you're here, and why are you in your saiyan form?" Bulma asks Goku, breaking the silence.

" I'm undercover of course. Apparently Xioren doesn't know how I look like when I'm a super saiyan. So, I decide to play out the role of a 'polite, harmless blond-haired guy'. Krillin said that by the way, not me. " Goku says as Bulma just says " Oh."

" And you've kept in character this whole time?" 18 asked as Goku nods his head " Uh-huh, if I didn't I wouldn't be here now."

" You have a point, it just seems very unlike you." 18 responds back as Goku quickly says " Oh I almost forgot to ask, what's wrong with Chichi? She was acting really funny."

Bulma looks down at the ground saying " I don't know how to tell you this Goku ,but, they erased Chichi's memories. And for some reason, the color of her eyes changed also."

" They…they did what?!" Goku asked loudly, covering his mouth quickly. He peered over his shoulder at the door, making sure nobody heard his outburst. He turned his head to see Bulma looking at him angrily " You dummy, you could have blown your cover off."

Goku sheepishly rubs his head " Oops."

His expression changes into a more serious one. " So it's not going to be easy getting Chichi out here, is it?" He asks, as Bulma replies " I'm afraid not. Plus, I'm positive you don't know about the castle being completely blocked from outsiders starting tomorrow." " No, I didn't know that." Goku replies back. " But we can still get out right?"

" Nope. We're stuck in here too." Bulma says frowning, folding her arms.

" Oh c'mon, are you serious? Then we're stuck in this castle for eternity?" Goku asks, as a angrily look appears on his face.

" No way, we just have to wait four months to get out. And you'll never guess what day they're going to unblock the castle." Bulma says as Goku sighs asking " What day?"

" On the suppose ' wedding day' of Xioren and Chichi." Bulma says uninterested, 18 cuts her off by saying " Krillin and Vegeta said they'll try to find a safe route for us to escape, without anyone noticing us."

" Alright, so there's still a chance." Goku says smiling. " Do they visit you two?"

" Yeah, but it's rarely." Bulma says annoying.

" Well that's.." Goku begins saying as he senses someone approaching. He signals 18 and Bulma to be quiet as Glossana peers into the kitchen.

" Well let's go Kakarot, Chi wants to go out for a walk." Glossana says, as Goku straightens up saying " Yes of course."

Bulma and 18 stood gawking at the dramatic change Goku displayed. He looked back at them grinning as he closed the door.

" Wow, he wasn't kidding about the change." Bulma said as 18 only gulped wide-eyed.

Goku sees Chichi walking down the staircase smiling at him.

" Let's go Kakarot." Chichi says happily in a high-pitched voice.

" As you wish." Goku says as Chichi pulls him by the arm, heading out of the castle doors.

" I'm sure they'll be good friends soon enough." Glossana says, walking back to her room.

**And that's it! I'll be uploading another chapter up tomorrow, so be on the look out for that one.**

**Also, thank you all for the reviews, favs., and follows! It really motivates me to write more.**

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own dbz, just my story plot.**

**Dreams**

A week had passed since Goku had arrived as Kakarot. He had got closer to Chichi despite the fact that she had lost her memory. Bulma and 18 would watch Chichi when Goku wasn't around, just incase.

**Second week:**

Goku had just finished changing into his servant clothes. He silently ascended to his super saiyan form. Even though it was risky to ascend, Goku never heard Xioren say a word about it. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. All he saw were his pair of teal colored eyes staring back at him and his spiky blond hair. Turning away from his reflection he thought _' I can't believe it's been only a week. It feels like I've been here for months. And not being able to talk to Chichi isn't helping' _

His eyes grew bigger as he realized that it was past ten-thirty. _' Great, I was supposed to be at the front door ten minutes ago. Chichi's probably at the front door already crying.' _he thinks to himself as he sighs, walking over to the door. Just as he was about to walk out of his room, he saw Glossana glaring at him, tapping the ground repeatedly with her heel. He slowly walked over to her with his head down. " I'm sorry for keeping you and the princess waiting."

" Apology accepted. Now go calm Chi down." Glossana said, as Goku quickly walked to the front castle doors. Just as he assumed, Chichi was on the ground crying. He walked over to her and kneeled down on one knee saying " I'm sorry I'm late again, your highness. I promise I won't be late again tomorrow."

Chichi stopped her crying and removed her hands from her face. She blinked repeatedly, and smiled saying " You're finally here! Oh I thought you left again like yesterday." " Of course I wouldn't, I just had to run a few errands for Bulma."

" Oh. Okay let's go outside then, I have so much to tell you Karkarot!" Chichi said excitedly as Goku stood up and helped her up.

After walking about half a mile away from the castle, Chichi began telling Goku about these really strange dreams she had been having.

" I'm not sure why but, they've been about a dark-haired man with dark eyes and…an unforgettable smile." she would say as the wind began blowing through their hair.

" Really?" Goku asked, trying not to get out of character.

" Yes, and he looked…really sad." Chichi trailed off, looking up at the sky.

Goku stayed quiet, closing his eyes, sighing quietly. _' That description sounds really familiar, but I cant remember…'_ Goku's thoughts were cut off by hearing Chichi ask " Are you okay Kakarot?"

" Yes." He would quickly respond, looking down at his shoes. Chichi just looks away. They both stayed silent for the rest of the walk back.

" Chi, you should head up to your room and take a nap." Glossana said as Chichi nodded her head and headed up to her room. Goku was left, waiting for a command.

Glossana turned to look at Goku saying " You can go to your room as well."

Goku just bowed his head and walked to his room. Opening the door, he saw a huge box on his bed. He closed the door and locked it. He then walked over to his bed and shook the box. It felt incredibly light when he shook it, almost as if it were empty. Goku opened the box and just like he assumed, nothing was in it. He looked at the box confused. _' Why did I get this? It doesn't have anything in it."_

He put the box on the ground and sat on his bed thinking _' huh, weird."_

Meanwhile, in the room above, Chichi was sound asleep. She was dreaming about the dark-haired man again.

***Dream in author POV**

" _**Hello again." Chichi said to the man as he raised his head. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. **_

_**Getting up from the bench he was sitting on, he walks over to her. His whole body glowed, a bright yellow aura surrounds him as he walks towards her with open arms. A surprised look appears on Chichi's face as she too walked towards him. They both stopped inches away from each other as the man takes two more steps towards her. Soon his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Chichi just stood still, a shocked expression appears on her face. She felt…so safe in the mans arms. She closes her eyes, smiling. Seconds later she opens them, looking up at him. His dark eyes look back at hers as a smile appears on his face too. Slowly, he starts to faded as he disappears into a golden light. Chichi extends her hand towards the light as the room fades.**_

***End of dream**

Chichi slowly opens her eyes and sees Kakarot smiling at her from her door. She rubbed one of her eyes smiling at him.

" Time to get up, princess Chi."

She frowns playfully as she hides underneath her bed covers. He just smiles and closes the door. She gets out of her covers and sighs.

After finishing her daily morning routine, she heads over to Kakarot's room. Even though today was his day off, she wanted to drop by and say good morning. She quickly sees a mirror and checks herself. Her hair was in a braid and her long pale yellow dress reached down to her ankles. Looking down at her golden sandals, she smiles and walks over to Kakarot's door. She knocks on the door and waits. Nobody answers. Chichi then saw a note on the door saying-On an errand. Will be back at two -Kakarot.

' _Well that explains why nobody answered. Hmm…but just in case.' _Chichi thinks, opening his door slightly.

Everything was neatly in place. But one thing stood out the most. It was a big box that was already open. Feeling curious, she walks over to the box and gasps.

**And that's it for this chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to upload this chapter on Tuesday. I'll try to upload chapter fourteen sometime this week. Bye!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own dbz, just my story plot. **

**Read to the end for more info! **

**Boost up to friendship…kind of**

**Month 1: **

She saw a dozen of red roses lying at the bottom of the box. Her eyes lit up as her gray orbs began to shine. With a big smile on her face, she picked the roses up. Surprisingly, the roses didn't have those pointy thorns they usually had.

' _I can't believe it. Kakarot must have picked these out to give them to someone special. What if they are for me? Oooh I'd probably cry.'_ Chichi thought giggling to herself. She held the roses close to her chest, spinning as her dress twirled along with her.

Chichi stopped sighing disappointedly. _' Even if they were for me, Xioren would tell me to reject them or throw them away.'_ She pouted and thought _' humph! I'm getting married to him and he hasn't even given me a flower. Some husband he's going to be.'_

" Hm, I might as well put these back." She said as she walked up to the box. Just as she was about to put them back, she saw a pale green card with the word _Chichi _written in white bold letter across the top.

' _A card?' _she asked herself silently, putting the roses aside and picking the card up.

Just as she was about to open the card, she hears someone open the door. Chichi automatically froze. Her heart began to pump faster as she turns to see who caught her. Blush appeared on her cheeks as she saw Kakarot standing at the doorway.

" Princess Chi, what are you doing here?" He asks, with an eyebrow raised.

" I uh…got lost?" Chichi lied, hoping that he would buy it.

Kakarot just rose his eyebrows up. He then burst out loud laughing, saying between laughs " Well I guess that makes two of us! Ehehehe!"

Chichi stared at him with wide eyes. Kakarot soon realized what he just did and stopped laughing.

" I'm s…sorry princess." He said bowing his head thinking ' If Bulma finds out I broke character she'll probably be screaming "Nice going Goku! Now the plan is ruin thanks to you!"

" It's fine." Chichi said, walking towards him.

" Kakarot?" she asks as Goku lifts his head. " Yes?"

A smile formed on her face as she said " I'm glad you aren't part of the dull group."

" Huh?" He asks as Chichi says referring to the others in the castle " Oh you know, those old people out there."

She hunched over imitating an older person. " Except they don't look like this and down wobble."

Goku tried not to laugh at what his wife was doing but broke out laughing. Chichi straighten up and started laughing also.

" Stop laughing, you know I look good as an older person." Chichi said, as Goku responded " No way, you look way to silly."

Both continued to laugh as Chichi stopped saying " I'm sorry, I'm going to get you in trouble."

" No I don't think so, but that was pretty funny." Goku said as he too stopped laughing.

Chichi smiled brightly saying " I'm glad I could cheer somebody up. Xioren doesn't really like joking around. And either does anyone else in the castle, with the exception of Bulma and 18 of course."

She then looked down disappointedly. " But I rarely get to speck to them. And it can get pretty lonely sometime."

Chichi raises her head and says grabbing on to Goku's arm, smiling " But I guess I found someone else who like to joke around as much as I do."

" You mean me?" Goku asks, as Chichi nods her head.

" Yeah, who else?" Chichi said, giggling as she pulled him forward. " Come on, let's go on a walk."

" Sure but um, princess Chi could you keep this a secret?" Goku asked, she replies " Of course I will."

" Okay then it's settled. Let's go." Goku says as they both walk towards the front doors together laughing.

**Month 2: Back to the usual**

Two weeks passed by and everything was back to normal. _EVERYTHING. _Goku made the mistake of telling Bulma what had happen two weeks ago after walking with Chichi.

_***Flashback***_

"Awe Bulma! You should have seen her. She was acting like me the whole time!" Goku said, a huge smile formed on his face.

" I…I can't believe you broke character!"

Startled by Bulma, Goku tilted his head to the side.

" Huh?"

" Don't you know she could have told someone about your 'change'?!" Bulma screamed " Ugh! We are so luck if she doesn't blab off to everyone in the castle! But it doesn't change the fact that she knows your just acting!"

" Oh lighten up Bulma! I'm sure she won't say a word. She promised me." Goku said as Bulma exploded saying out loud " YEAH WELL WE _STILL _DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN TRUST THIS CHILDLIKE CHICHI!"

" Of course we can trust her. I know she won't say a word. Trust me on this one Bulma." Goku says as he looks up at the ceiling, smiling.

" Maybe, but I sure don't. So until these two months are over, you have to go back to playing the polite guy again." Bulma says, as Goku complains back " Again? But it's so boring!"

" WHO CARES! You _do _want to go back to living with your wife _and _son again, don't you?!" Bulma asks, raising her voice.

" Yes." Goku said, looking down.

" Then your going to have to go back to your boring polite blond self." Bulma says turning away, folding her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

18 walks in with a serving tray in her hand saying " Could you scream any louder drama queen? I couldn't quite hear you down the hall."

" Oh my gosh, was I really that loud?" Bulma asks, putting her hands over her mouth.

18 just smirked saying " Yup, I 'm surprised it didn't make it all the way to the dining room."

Bulma's eyes widen as she started freaking out.

" Uh hey Bulma, I'm hungry again." Goku says as Bulma falls.

" You ate two hours ago! Ugh you saiyans sure don't have normal stomachs! Vegeta asks all the time too! And…" Bulma keeps rambling on about her life as Goku says, repeatedly " Sorry."

18 dusts her maid dress off saying " What did I do to deserve this."

***End of flashback***

" Hey!"

It was the fifth time Chichi tried talking to Goku. But each time he would either look away or ignore her. She folded her arms and pouted like a little kid. Goku felt bad for not talking to her but, he couldn't risk the plan. And anyways, there were only two more months left. He knew he could keep in character. But one things for sure, it wasn't going to be easy.

" We have to head back, princess Chi." Goku said, still looking away.

" Fine! Humph, and as I recall, you weren't speaking to me!" Chichi said, as she started walking ahead.

' Chichi…' Goku thought, frowning as he walked behind.

When they arrived at the castle steps, Glossana was at the doorway glaring at both of them. " Kakarot, why are you twenty minutes late?"

Hesitant to answer, he lowered his head as an apology.

Chichi looked over at him and then at Glossana. " Glossana, don't be mad at him. I'm the one to blame." She said looking down.

" What do you mean?" Glossana asked, confused.

" I…I didn't listen to him." Chichi said as Goku interrupted her. " No, I take full responsibility. I should have brought her here earlier. " Chichi frowned looking at Goku saying " No I'm the responsible one. You did nothing wrong." " Princess, there's no need to take the blame. It was my fault, so just stop it." Goku said back.

" No I'm the one who should get in trouble!" Chichi said raising her voice. Goku's eye began to twitch as he said under his breath " You know, you can be really stubborn sometimes."

" What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Chichi said, cupping her ear in front of him.

Irritated, Goku burst out loud saying " Can you stop blaming yourself already! I already said that it's my fault!"

Both Chichi and Glossana stared at him with wide eyes. Goku quickly realized that he broke character once again. He bowed his head repeatedly saying " I'm so sorry."

" You're…free to go…" Glossana said, stuttering as Goku quickly headed for his room.

Arriving, Goku closed the door and locked it. He leaned on the door, slowly sliding down to the ground.

' Phew that was a close one.' He thought as he exhaled with relief.

He sat cross-legged on the floor. Raising his head, he looked over at the big box he hid behind the window curtain.

" It's too bad I can't give those roses to Chichi like I planned.' Goku thought. " Well, more like Bulma's plan to get me closer to Chichi.'

He looked down at the floor. ' It sure is…lonely without her.'

' Only two months left until we leave this place. For good.' he thinks, trying to raise his spirits up.

" I sure wish it would get here sooner." he said getting up and walks over to the window. He looks outside, seeing the light blue sky. The clouds pass by as Goku smiles thinking ' Don't worry Gohan. It won't be long now, till we're reunited as a family…again.'

As he continues to watch the clouds, directly above his room, Chichi lies on her bed. Her eyes were closed as she thought about Kakarot.

**And that's it for this chapter! Next time: Chichi and Goku are beginning to get even closer than before. Xioren doesn't seem to know that his soon to be 'wife' is starting to look at Kakarot as more than a friend. Will he soon catch on? Or will Bulma's plan continue to work until the wedding day? Look out for the next chapter to find out!**

**Please read**

**And…**

**REVIEW!****REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**More reviews= faster updates!**

p.s. I have a poll up on my page so if you have a minute to spare, check it out!

***Dragonballzfangirl20**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry about this extremely late update. I had a family emergency. My great-grandfather fell and had to be hospitalized. He's doing a lot better now thank goodness. And I have my finals next week that I have to study for. Yippi…ugh but after this week I should be able to update this story every week on Friday's. So enough explaining, here's the new extra long chapter! **

**Lovely encounters**

**Tuesday **

" Hey Bulma, I have a question. How do you get along with Kakarot so well?"

Bulma looks up at Chichi, wiping her forehead with her hand. " He's real easy to get along with. Why do you ask?"

Chichi looks up at the sky, her hands clasped behind her. " Oh no reason."

Bulma suspiciously looks at Chichi as she goes back to tending the garden.

Moments later -

" Hi 18." Chichi said to her blond-haired friend.

" Hi, did you need something?" 18 asked, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

" I was wondering where Kakarot was. Do you know where he went?" Chichi asked. 18 raised one of her eyebrows asking " He went out. Said he needed a walk to clear his mind. Why do you ask?"

" Oh for no reason. See you later!" Chichi says, sprinting out of the kitchen. '_ Hope Bulma is okay with me telling her where Goku's at.'_

Running passed the front doors of the castle and the confused guards, Chichi kept running towards the trail Kakarot always took her to walk. _' I'm sure he's walking on that one.'_ She thought, as she kept running.

" Kakarot! Wait for me!" She shouted. Goku looked over his shoulder, seeing Chichi waving at him.

" Hi." Chichi said, out of breath. " Uh, hi, what are you doing out here?" He asked, as she replied " Came to join you. You don't mind right?"

Goku smiled saying " Not at all."

Chichi smiled back saying " Great."

Laughing, smiling and joking around, Goku and Chichi walked about a mile and a half away from the castle.

" Hey guess what?" Goku asked Chichi. She looked up at him asking " What?"

" I found his really cool swing up ahead. It looks just right for a princess like you." He says. Chichi playfully pushes his arm laughing.

" You know I'm not princess material. But a swing does sound like fun. Mmm…why not." She says. Goku grins and runs ahead of her.

" Hey wait for me!" Chichi running after him.

Shaking his head at his slow wife, he arrives at a huge tree. It was probably the tallest tree of all. Goku points at the tree, seeing that his wife finally caught up and said " There it is."

She looks around the tree asking " Where's the swing?"

" I'll show you." Goku says as he begins to walk around the tree. Chichi follows behind as they circle the tree three times. And on the third try, the swing appeared. Chichi's eyes widen as she gasped. Goku just laughed saying " See? Cool huh?"

Chichi snapped out of her trance and asked " But it wasn't here a second ago, did you use some kind of magic?"

" Uh-uh, I saw a group of people walking around the tree and I decided to try it. At first I didn't believe it either, but I walked up to it after it appeared and touched it. It's definitely real."

Chichi narrows her eyes at Goku saying " I'm not going to fall of right?"

" Course not. C'mon!" he says as she walks over to the swing. She touches the flowery ropes. They felt soft and feathery under her touch and smelled lovely.

" I'm still not convinced. How about you get on first?"

Goku just sighed and sat on the smooth wooden board. " See? Now your…" Before he could finish his sentence, Chichi had already sat down. She smiled saying " Look at that, we both can sit on it."

Goku felt one of his bangs fall on his face. He saw her smiling brightly. He brushed the bang away and looking away from her. _' Guess I can act like myself around her.'_

" Little help here?" Chichi said as she tried swinging. He rubbed his head saying " Sorry. Got distracted."

With one push, they began swinging. Chichi began giggling as she said overjoyed " I haven't had this much fun in months!"

Twenty minutes passed by as the sun began to set. Chichi rubbed one of her eyes, feeling a little sleepy. She leaned herself on Goku's side saying softly " Thank you, Kakarot."

Soon she was sound asleep. The swing came to a slow halt and looked down at his wife. Leaning down, he kisses her forehead. A small smile appears on her face as she cuddled up against him. He stands up while picking Chichi up into his arms. ' I better take her back. Glossana's probably gonna yell at me again.' Goku thinks to himself as he walks off towards the castle.

Just as he was approaching the castle doors, he saw Xioren standing by the doorway with a grimace look on his face. _' Oh great. Not __him__.'_ Goku walks up the steps, trying to walk pass him. Xioren stops him asking " What do you think you're doing?!"

He quickly grabs Chichi away from Goku's arms saying " I never want to see her in your arms again! Do you understand?"

Goku nods his head looking away angrily, trying to avoid any conflicts. Xioren walks off and heads up to Chichi's room. Goku leaves to his room, trying to control the urge of slamming the door.

_' I can't wait until this Sunday. I'll finally be away from…Xioren.'_ He thinks to himself, clenching his fist.

**Wednesday**

" Well this is a surprise. You guys actually waited for us." Bulma says, sitting on the grass, one leg over the other.

" Shut up. You both are incredibly slow. Not even my dead father was this slow." Vegeta said, looking away from Bulma.

" _Anyways, _how have you been Krillin?" Bulma asked, focusing her attention on her friend.

" Well I…uh…we have been good." Krillin stuttered, including Vegeta in the conversation.

" That's good to hear Krillin. I'm glad _your _okay." Bulma says. Vegeta catches on to what she was doing and huffed. " I should just leave you to perish with the others of this kingdom. Maybe then my life would be at ease."

Bulma felt her blood boiling as she shouted " THANKS YOUR REALLY KNOW HOW TO CHARM A GIRL! AND _SORRY _IF I OFFENDED YOU, OH MIGHTY PRINCE OF A NON EXISTING PLANET!"

Everyone including 18 looked at Bulma.

" Wow Bulma, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Krillin asked. Bulma's eyes began to water. " Uggh! I just want to leave this place! I wish this stupid shield would just disappear!" Bulma cried out, as Krillin just sighed.

" I don't need her pity. So just stay out of it baldy or I'll end up hurting you." Vegeta snarled, walking away without saying another word.

" You could have just said thanks…geez." Krillin muttered as he heard Bulma sniffling.

" Sometimes I don't know why I'm still with Vegeta." She says quietly, as she dries her eyes.

" Eh, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings Bulma. Heck, I'm sure Vegeta's always think about you. He sometimes ask when are we going to see those two again? And he also asks when I go by my self if you're doing okay. I'm guessing it's his big old ego and pride that gets in the way. Other than that, I guess he has a hard time expressing his feelings toward you." Krillin says, as Bulma looks up at him, her eyes began to shine.

" Are you serious Krillin?" She asks as he nods. Bulma smiles and stands up saying " Yeah I can't show him I'm a weakling. I'm just a strong as he his!"

Krillin grins as 18 smiles at Bulma.

While the others watch Bulma stomp around with a huge smile on her face, Goku was stuck helping Glossana move some furniture around in the back patio. Most of the items were chairs, tables and sun umbrellas.

" Thank you for helping move things around Kakarot. I really appreciate it." Glossana says, moving a few curls away from her face.

Goku sets down a chair and looks up at her saying " It's no problem. I'm glad I could be of service." Glossana smiles as she looks at the patio. Everything was just like she wanted.

" At least your always happy to help out. I wish Xioren was a little more like you Kakarot. But that will never come true with his awful mood." She says, as she sits on one of the chairs. Goku remains standing as she looks up at him. " You can sit down if you'd like." Goku startled, nods his head and sits across from Glossana, at the same table.

" You know something Kakarot? I can't even imagine you being angry at all. What's your secret?" She asks, looking at him with wondering eyes.

Goku looks at her and says " It's no secret. I just…never have a reason to be angry. That's all."

Her green eyes brighten up. " You really do amaze me Kakarot. The patience you have is unmatchable. And I normally don't say that about servants. I guess you could take that as a huge compliment."

" Thank you." He says as a voice behind him cheerfully says " Hello Kakarot!"

He turns to see Chichi in a knee-length purple dress. Around her waist she had a white sash that met up in a bow. Her hair was loosely flowing down her back.

He smiled at her. " I'm ready for another adventure in the backyard." Chichi giggles as she looks over at Glossana. " You don't mind if he…" " Of course I don't mind, go on that adventure." Glossana interrupts, laughing a little. Chichi pulls on Goku's sleeve saying " Let's go."

Before he could fully get up, Chichi pulls him towards the direction of the trail. Goku loses his balance and knocks the table down. All of them stare at the flipped table as Goku quickly puts the table right side up.

" I'm sorry, Miss Glossana!" Goku says as Chichi pulls him away saying " Sorry Glossana!"

Glossana looks at both of them running off. She sighs thinking_ ' Those two are so alike. And Chichi definitely has more of a connection with Kakarot than Xioren.'_

Glossana looks up at the blue sky. _' What if Chi falls for Kakarot? My brother's dream would be completely crushed.'_

A smile appears on her face. _' I don't think Kakarot will allow that to happen. He respects Xioren too much to let something come in between Chi and Xioren. Hopefully.'_

Laughing and grinning, Chichi and Goku walk through the forest holding hands, enjoying each others company.

_' It's almost over, only four more days to go.'_ Goku thinks to himself as he hears Chichi say " Look Kakarot! It's a little bunny!"

Goku looks over at Chichi and sees her running after the little scared rabbit. He laughs at her as he hears her say, laughing " It's not funny! Help me catch it!"

" Okay but you can't keep it." He says as he walks over to where she was chasing the rabbit. Goku quickly sees the rabbit pass him and scoops it up in his arm. Chichi walks over to him saying " How come you got to catch it that fast?"

" Maybe because it isn't afraid of me." He says laughing as Chichi pouts like a little four-year old. " That's wasn't a very nice thing to say Kakarot." His laughter subsides as he says " Sorry, I was just joking around."

And in a matter of seconds, Chichi snatches the little rabbit out of Goku's arms. He looks down at his arms and sees nothing. He hears Chichi laughing and sees that she has the rabbit in her arms, cradling it like a newborn baby.

" Aw, you're so cute." She cooed.

_' Reminds me of how she would hold Gohan when he was a baby.'_ Goku thought as he smiled saying " Guess you got me again."

" I sure did." She says, walking off with the rabbit in her arms.

" Hey! Wait up for me!" Goku says running after as she also begins to run.

" Try catching up to me first!" She says out loud.

" I'll catch ya in a matter of seconds!" Goku said as Chichi replied " Yeah right! I'm the fast…whoa!"

Goku had picked her up as they ascended up into the air. Goku smiled as he twirled her making her laugh. As soon as he stopped, Chichi opened her eyes. She soon realized she was in the air, above the tree tops. Her eyes grew bigger as she screamed, startling Goku " YOU CAN FLY?!"

Goku looks around and thinks _' Oh no! What have I done?!'_

" Ok I know this is really strange but I can fly. Just please don't say anything about this to anyone." He says as she sighs.

" You really are full of surprises, Kakarot." She says smiling as she cuddled the little rabbit in her arms.

" You know, I've always dreamed about flying through the sky like this." She says quietly, admiring the view.

Goku sighs thinking _' I wonder if the real Chichi ever wanted to fly with me.'_

_' Of course not. She'd probably would be screaming before we'd even get of the ground.'_ He thinks to himself, laughing.

" Hey what's so funny?" Chichi says, startling Goku again.

" Oh it's nothing. Hey do you want me to fly you back home?" He asks her as her eyes light up. " Really? Oh that would be fantastic!"

" Okay hold on." Goku says as she giggles saying " How can I hold on? I have the rabbit in my arms."

" Oh that's right! Let me put him on the ground." Goku says. He lowers down and tells Chichi to sit on a tree branch. He then takes the rabbit out of her arms and places it on the ground. The rabbit hops away as Goku flies back to Chichi.

" Ready to go?" He asks her. Chichi nods and puts her arms around Goku's shoulders. He wraps his arms around her waist and flies off to the castle.

**And that's it for this chapter! By the way, I'm not uploading another chapter for my other story 'Believe me, I'm your wife' until next Thursday. I only had time to update this chapter, so again I'm sorry! **

**Please read and leave a review! I'd seriously love to know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Until the next time I update, **

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! Here's the new chapter and sorry for keeping you all waiting. Also I'd like to add that, this story is close to ending. So yeah, I don't own dbz or the characters. On with this chapter!**

**-A day without her**

**Thursday **

" Hello sire."

" Hello Kakarot. As I told you this morning, you will not have to walk Chi today."

" May I ask why?"

" Because I overheard a little rumor. Somebody has said that I don't spend enough time with MY future wife. Instead I overhear that you're spending more time with her than me."

" But those are just rumors. It is true that you take care of her but I'm positive you don't have any feelings towards her. Right?" Xioren asked, looking over at Goku.

" Uh yes, I…don't." Goku says looking down at the floor.

Xioren turns away saying " That's what I thought. Many thanks for clearing that rumor up."

'_Great. I guess I could go visit the guys today.' _Goku thought, walking off to his room. Before he entered, Goku heard Xioren talking. He quietly walked close by the stairs and heard Xioren's and Chichi's voices.

" Well Glossana says we don't spend enough time together. So starting today, I'll be taking walks with you from now on."

" But isn't it Kakarot's job?"

" Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot. That's all I've heard you say since he's arrived. Let the man have a break for once."

" Strange that you say that. You're always getting mad at servants when they don't do their jobs. How come Kakarot's the only exception? Hm?"

" Because I don't want you around him all the time! For goodness sakes he spends more time with you than me! And I'm your soon to be husband!"

" Oh you finally noticed."

" What was that?"

" Nothing. I just don't understand why that's such a big deal. He's just a good friend."

Goku hears them walking down the staircase. He silently ran back to his room, leaving the door slightly open. He saw Xioren holding Chichi's arm in a tight grip. He huffed, narrowing his eyes at the pair in disgust. Goku closes his door completely, feeling a little funny inside. Was he beginning to get jealous? Goku crosses his arms over his chest. He looks down at the dull concrete floor. Luckily, Chichi didn't seem to have any feelings towards Xioren. The most she'd allow him to do his hold her hand. That gave him a secure feeling.

'_It's only going to be for two days. Saturday I have to escort Chichi to the ballroom dance thing.' _he thought, smiling.

" Soon I won't be hearing Bulma yelling at me or Glossana." he says to himself, chuckling.

Goku is startled at hearing a knock on his door. He walks over to his door, hoping that it was neither Bulma nor Glossana. He opens the door and sees Bulma glaring at him. Her eyes narrowed as she said " I heard that."

Goku just rubs his head with a sheepish grin on his face. Bulma rolls her eyes saying " You ready to get out of here?"

" Wait we're leaving now?" He asks, confused.

" Of course not you dim-wit! I meant…"

" Ohoh! Now I get' cha! Yeah I'm ready to leave this place." He says cutting Bulma off, smiling.

" And it's not because I yell at you all the time right?" Bulma asks, raising an eyebrow.

" Course not! Okay, maybe a little." Goku says as he feels something hit him right on the head. He falls backwards on his bed rubbing the top of his head. " What the heck was that for Bulma?"

" For being rude, you cry baby." Bulma says as she hmphs, facing away from him. " I hit you and you overreact. That alien freak almost kills you and you don't whine. What the heck Goku?"

" Yeah right. You guys scare me more that Frieza in all his forms."

" That's a joke right?" Bulma asks, glancing over her shoulder at her childhood friend.

" Completely." Goku replies, chuckling.

Bulma just sighs smiling. She walks out the door and says " I'll be right back."

Goku nods his head as she closes the door. He sighs thinking _'That was a close one. She probably would have beaten me up if I told her no.' _Goku laughs a little thinking _'Bulma can be hard to talk to when she's mad. But I know she means well. At least she didn't get affected too. That would have caused more of a problem. She is the brains behind all of this.' _

Goku closes his eyes thinking _'I can't even begin to imagine Bulma going through the same changes as Chichi.' _Goku shutters at the possibility. _' She'd be even nicer than Chi.' _

Goku looks up at the ceiling as he hears a knock on his door. He gets up and says " Come in."

As the door opened, Goku sat still in shock. Right in front of him he saw the double of his nightmare. Xilon had a smile on his face. " Its been a while hasn't it Goku?" the young twin asks as Goku stands up. " It sure has! Where have you been all this time?"

Xilon looks down at the ground. Goku looks at him confused.

" Locked up in a room located below the castle."

" What? But why did he lock you up?" Goku asked as Xilon looked up at him." Somehow, word got out that I was helping you and your wife escape."

" That's so strange. But did you break out or what?" Goku asked.

Xilon shakes his head " No I was granted four days out. Luckily by my older sister."

" Glossana got you out?" Goku asked.

" Yes, but I'm not suppose to talk to any of the servants including you." Xilon says.

" Look I might have a way to free myself from the life connection my brother and I have. On the day of the wedding I can easily find the hidden house in the forest. There I can destroy the crystal sphere, ending the bond with my brother."

" That's great! Then if Xioren decides to attack, I can take him no problem right?" Goku asked.

Xilon nods his head saying " Yeah, right after I'm done separating the connection."

" Well I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Goku." Xilon said, as he hears Goku ask " Hey Xilon, how did you know it was me?"

Xilon just laughs saying " You can't fool me that easily. I could sense your enormous power stored away."

" Wait, then Xioren can sense it too?" Goku asks.

" Probably a little. But I highly doubt it. He wasn't too big on learning how to sense power levels." Xilon says, waving goodbye to Goku.

" See ya later." Goku said, as Xilon closed his door.

A few minutes later, Bulma knocked once and opened the door. She found Goku sound asleep. She smiled at her friend, setting the bowl of water down on his nightstand. She dipped the rag into the cool water, and then set it down on the spot she hit him on.

" There you go, you big cry baby." Bulma says giggling to herself as she pulls the covers over his body.

" Rest up Goku. You're going to need a lot of patience when the royal pain comes back with Chichi." Bulma says, walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She looks down at the floor thinking_ ' I wonder how my royal pain is doing? Probably yelling at Krillin.' _She laughs a little. ' Poor Krillin.'

**Over with Vegeta and Krillin: **

" Come on baldy! You call that a blast?!" Vegeta yelled above Krillin for the third time. The saiyan prince lands feet away from Krillin with his arms folded over his chest.

" Shut it Vegeta! I'm tryin' my best but your yapping is making me lose concentration!"

" Oh sure. Blame everything on me. I'm the one who's throwing pathetic ki blasts at the sky." Vegeta said, as Krillin lowered his eyes irritated.

'_How can Bulma stand being around Vegeta? He's so annoying!' _Krillin thought, sitting down on the rocky ground. He throws a few rocks far into the distance.

Krillin was lucky though. Vegeta probably would have blasted a hole in his chest for talking that way to him. But surprisingly, Vegeta didn't really mind. He was getting use to the insults from as he called Krillin 'Baldy'. Instead of hurting him, he would just insult him back.

" Giving up? Hmph! With that weak attitude you won't last a minute." Vegeta said, looking back at the trail heading towards Xioren's castle.

" I should have gone to see that woman today."

" You're always thinking about her, huh?" Krillin asked, snickering at Vegeta.

" Of course I'm not you ignorant fool!" Vegeta shouts as Krillin says " Yeah right."

" Shut it baldy or I'll send you flying into the next stratosphere!" Vegeta picks up two rocks from the ground. He throws one into the distance saying " Mine went farther than yours."

" Heh, will see about that." Krillin said, picking up another rock. He throws it into the distance saying " See that? Mine definitely went farther…"

Vegeta smirked throwing a rock at Krillin's head. Krillin flinched at the hit and rubs his head.

" What the heck was that for jerk?!" Krillin yelled turning around.

He sees Vegeta walking away without responding. Krillin watches him leave angrily.

**Back at the castle:**

The sun was finally setting. All the different shades of warm colors mixed together. Goku looked out his window sighing. He was glad that the sun was setting. In a few minutes he was going to see his wife again. Just as he moves away from the window, he hears Chichi laughing.

'_They're here. Finally.' _Goku thought getting off his bed. He walks over to his door and opens it. He sees Chichi walking over to him laughing.

" Kakarot, bring me a cup of tea. I have to talk to you." Chichi said. She turns around and walks off without another word.

'_Strange. Wonder why she was laughing.' _Goku thinks, headed over to the kitchen.

Moments later, Goku carries a serving tray in his hand with Chichi's cup of tea. He closes the door as best he could and walks over to her bedside. He sets the tray down on her nightstand and stands in place waiting for another command. Chichi stops reading a book in her hands and sets it down beside her on the bed. She motions Goku to sit down. He obeys and sits down on her bed.

" How'd it go today?" She asks him.

" Well not much happen." He said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Chichi pokes his arm playfully saying " Yeah right. Tell me."

He laughs saying " Okay you got me. Well, I was carrying a tray to Glossana and 18 was vacuuming the carpet in the long hall. And I walked through determine not to drop the tray like I usually do. And well, I tripped over the extension cord and fell down face first. And man, Bulma has really good hearing because I could hear her say " Goku! Did you drop a tray again?". And well, good thing 18 said it was her fault I fell because Bulma would have yelled at me for hours!"

Chichi burst into laughter as she reached over for her tea-cup. She drank some of it sighing.

" Um, how was your day?" Goku asked, as she finished drinking her tea.

" Well, nothing really exciting happen." She began saying, putting the tea-cup back on the tray. " But Xioren did trip and fell into a nearby pond. You should have seen him. He was so angry that he wanted to blow the pond up. I guess he was getting frustrated because I wouldn't kiss him." Chichi said rolling her eyes.

'_I knew she wouldn't do anything beyond holding hands.' _Goku thought as he smiled at her. She smiled back and said " I'm sure they'll let me walk with you tomorrow."

" You think so?" Goku asked as she nods her head yes. They both hear the door open slightly, and look over at it. They saw it was Bulma staring at them with wide eyes.

" Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." She says as Chichi says " It's okay Bulma, what did you need?"

Goku gets up and picks the tray up. He heads over to the door saying " Good night to the both of you."

" Good night." Both girls said, as Goku passes Bulma, giving her an annoyed look. She pats his head as he frowns. Chichi begins to giggle.

'_Thanks Bulma.' _Goku thought walking down the stairs, hoping he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

But it was very likely since he was walking down in the complete dark. If only he would power up. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd wake everyone up in the castle. Step by step, he walked down carefully. He misses the last step and tries to keep his balance. Relieved that he made it without dropping, he uses his memory to find his way to the kitchen. Soon enough he found it and opened the door to see 18 standing at one of the kitchen sinks. He walks in and hears 18 say " Hurry up Goku. We only have six minutes to get into our rooms."

Goku sets the tray down as 18 picks them up and starts washing them. Goku looks at her confused. " Why do we have to be in our rooms in six minutes?"

18 grumbles saying " You never listening to anyone do you? Remember Glossana told us after you dropped the tray?"

" Oh. I completely forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me 18." Goku says as he runs out of the kitchen.

'_Goku can be so forgetful sometimes.' _18 thinks, setting the clean dishes on the dish rack.

**Close to confessing-**

**Friday**

" Well, look at that. I guess you can't walk with Kakarot today." Xioren said, looking out a window.

It was raining to Chichi's dismay. She had everything planned. The whole entire day. And now it was ruined. Chichi turns away from the window and walks up to her room. Mumbling, she walks up the last step and bumps into something. She sees that it's Kakarot. She pushes him towards her room and closes the door behind her.

" Are you crazy or something? Xioren would have been so mad at seeing you with me." Chichi whispers as Goku puts a finger on his lips. She stays quiet as he says quietly " Let's go. A little rain won't hurt us."

" Out in the rain?!" She asks, whispering loudly.

He nods his head yes as she gives him a 'Are you crazy?' look. He opens the window, as a big gust of wind blows the red curtains. Goku slips out the window, holding his arms out to Chichi. She walks over to her closet and grabs an umbrella as she walks over to the window. She grabs a hold of his shoulders as he puts his arms around her waistline, pulling her out. Goku closes the window slightly as Chichi opens the umbrella.

" It's not raining that much." Goku says as Chichi says " Well it is to me."

He just sighs as they take off. Arriving at the trail, Goku lowers down near a cluster of trees. He let's Chichi go as she does the same. With her umbrella in hand she says " Wow, the trees are like umbrellas."

" Yeah, I guess so." Goku says, leaning against one of the trees. He listens to the calming sound of the rain hitting the leaves on the trees.

" I know you meant well Kakarot but, what are we doing out here if we can't walk around?" Chichi asks, watching the rain.

Goku looks over at her as she turns to look at him. " It beats being in that." He points over at the castle as Chichi sighs.

" Yeah you have a good point." She moves her attention back to the rain. Silence remained between them, as the quiet rain continued. Chichi nervously cleared her throat, facing away from Kakarot as she said " Um I have a question Kakarot."

" What is it?" She hears him ask.

" Is it true that you have a wife?" She asks, blush appeared on her cheeks.

" Yeah and I have a son with her." She hears him say. " Why?"

" No reason." Chichi responds, feeling heartbroken.

" Well I think its time to head back." She hears him say as she turns and bumps right into him, making her fall over him.

Both stared at each other, they were just inches away from their lips touching. Chichi's heart began beating fast as she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, because Chichi pulled away. She got off of him, blushing like crazy. He sat up looking at her.

" I'm sorry." she whispers quietly as she gets up and runs off. Tears began falling from her gray eyes.

' _Ugh! Why'd I do that? Kakarot probably won't talk to me anymore.' _She thinks crying.

Goku is left, watching his wife running towards the castle. He couldn't believe that he hurt her feelings. It didn't make sense, he already told her…oh right.

'_I haven't told her the truth yet. Then why was she upset? Unless…this Chichi like me.' _

" It worked! Hahaha I gotta tell Bulma!" Goku cheerfully said running back to the castle, not minding the rain.

Chichi arrived at the front doors, ignoring everyone staring at her. She ignored Glossana and Xioren and ran passed them to her room. Slamming the door shut and locking it, she ran over to her bed and laid down. Tears just spilled from her eyes as she thought _' he has a wife already! I can't love him!' _

'_It's over.' _She thought remembering everything she had done with Kakarot in the last four months. She smiled thinking _'At least…he'll still be my friend.'_

**And that's where will stop! Thanks for all the support! And the next chapter will be **_**very**_** long. I'll try updating as soon as possible!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


End file.
